The Mighty Mikaelson's
by Cnglee
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is going through the typical teenage girl challenges. Her first date, her first kiss, high school drama, and whether or not to tell her boyfriend that she comes from a family of Vampires. Cami O'Connell has been forced into a family and has no idea how to react. Meanwhile The Mikaelson's are navigating their new relationships and how to come back together
1. The Awakening

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. NO COMPYRIGHT IS INTENDED! THIS IS FOR ETERTAINMENT ONLY!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **This is set after season 4**

 **FYI- I love Cami and Klaus together if you can't tell ;) So I came up with this idea after seeing the ComicCon trailer. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the Hallow the Mikaelson's thought that their problems were over. They thought that Hope was healthy and happy in Mystic Falls. But they were not safe. Shortly after they split Klaus ran into someone from his past. Someone that he had never wanted to see again. This person manipulated Klaus's one true love into helping her. And it will change the family forever.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus was walking through the streets of France when he first saw them. Starlings, dozens of them. They were all following him. Klaus felt the usual fear creep in and shook it off. Esther was dead. He knew that she was. But then he saw her. Standing across the street smiling at him. He grabbed his phone and called Rebekah, Kol and Freya. Rebekah answered quickly.

"Brother. How is he?"

He shook off her question. "Kol, Freya?"

Freya answered. "I'm here."

Then Kol's voice. "Me too. What's going on?"

"Mother."

Rebekah sounded confused. "What about her?"

"She's back. I just saw her."

They all reacted in fear. Kol swore, Freya gasped and Rebekah sighed. He spoke quickly.

"I need to warn Hayley. But I wanted you all to be aware."

They all agreed. When Klaus hung up he called Hayley. The call went straight to voicemail. He groaned and decided to call the school. Caroline answered quickly.

"Salvatore Boarding House."

Klaus smiled a little. "Hello there love."

"Klaus. Do you want me to grab Hope from class?"

"No I was wondering if you have spoken to Hayley?"

"Not lately why?"

"Esther is back."

She paused. "What? How?"

"I don't know but I just saw her. Just keep an eye on Hope and call me if you hear anything from Hayley."

"Of course."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus flew to Mystic falls and immediately went to the school. Alaric was waiting for him.

"Caroline filled me in. I have Damon, Elena and Stefan looking for Hayley."

He nodded. "Is Hope safe?"

"She's fine."

Alaric led him inside and up the stairs. He knocked on the door on his right. Hope was in the room all alone drawing. She turned and gasped.

"Dad!"

She ran to him. He caught her smiling. "How is my Littlest Wolf?"

"Good. Are you staying for a bit? I can introduce you to my friends."

"Maybe later. I need to talk to your mother."

"Oh, okay."

Klaus and Hope followed Alaric downstairs. Klaus looked around highly impressed. The den that use to hold artwork, books, scotch, and dark leather sofas now held a bunch of tables and chairs. Children's books, board games, colored pencils, and brightly colored paintings. Hope pointed outside.

"That's Claire and that's Tania. They're my room mates."

Klaus nodded. "They look nice."

"They are. But I like Josie and Lizzie. They're just like me."

He chuckled. When they entered the kitchen Caroline smiled.

"Welcome home."

Klaus hugged her and looked at Hope. "How about you go grab your coat and I will take you out for lunch?"

Hope nodded excited and left the room. Caroline looked at him.

"I just heard from Damon and there may be a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Hayley...she's a wolf."

Klaus paused. "What?"

"Someone put the moon curse on her. She is stuck. Bonnie can't break it."

Klaus groaned. "Esther."

Alaric began to pace. "But what could her motive be? Leave Hope vulnerable?"

"Well that is not going to happen. I will live here myself if I have to."

"But what about Elijah? You are the only one he remembers right?"

Klaus sighed. Hope walked in smiling.

"I'm ready."

Klaus faked a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Klaus came face to face with his mother. He was walking on the campus when he spotted her on the edge of the woods looking at Hope. Klaus walked over and spoke furious.

"What are you doing here?"

She ignored him and stared at her granddaughter. "She's gotten so big. So beautiful."

Klaus growled and she turned.

"Follow me."

He followed her through the woods. After a few miles she finally stopped near their old home. He looked around. She smiled.

"I want my family back."

"Yes well we do not want you."

"I know. Which is why you are going to give me a new family."

He growled again. "You will stay away from Hope."

"Gladly. If you agree to help me."

"With?"

"You were born a werewolf. Which means you can father children. I lifted the curse that Genevieve placed on you."

Klaus laughed. "You have officially gone crazy."

"Niklaus. Listen."

He stopped laughing and gave her his attention amused.

"As you probably have guessed I want more children. I want to start over. So I have selected a suitable host. Someone to raise the children until they reach the appropriate age for me to train them."

"You want to do to someone else what was done to you?"

"No I will not take someone else's child. I will wait until they are each sixteen or seventeen."

He froze. "They?"

"Well I will need at least three to four."

"Are you insane?"

She ignored him. "Would you like to at least meet the host?"

He clasped his hands behind his back and waited. She pulled out a coffin. He chuckled.

"A dead person?"

"They will not be dead for long."

She opened the coffin and started chanting. Soon the desecrated corpse took form again. Klaus paused as soon as he recognized the person.

"No! Absolutely not!"

Esther paused. "I know what is in your heart my dear son. You would give anything to see her again. To touch her, to hear her laugh, even to hold her hand. I am giving you the chance to have her with you for eternity."

She went back to chanting. She then stopped and turned to him.

"I need a little of your blood."

He hesitated before biting his hand and leaning over the coffin. Camille O'Connell laid before him just as beautiful as he remembered. He slowly fed her some of his blood. He finally felt her lips close over his hand and drink on her own. She then sat up confused. She looked at Klaus and then at Esther.

"What the..."

Klaus offered her his hand. She took it and stepped out of the coffin. She retreated behind him. Esther spoke oddly kind.

"I was just telling my son of my plan to rebuild the Mikaelson witches. I need children of my own blood and of course Niklaus is my only child that can procreate. But I also needed a host. Someone of a strong bloodline. So I have chosen you."

Cami looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Klaus shook his head. "What makes you think either of us will agree to this?"

She stepped closer. "What would you give to reunite the family? To get rid of The Hallow forever? To bring Hope home and keep her there?"

Cami looked at Klaus and saw the pain in his eyes. Esther continued.

"If you agree to the deal I will leave Hope alone and allow Hayley to live. Refuse and I will kill them and all of your brothers and sisters."

Klaus looked furious. "Your own children?"

"They stopped being my children the moment they defied me."

Cami thought for a moment and spoke. "What exactly do you want?"

Klaus looked at her surprised. Esther smiled.

"Children to form a new coven. One every five years to correspond with the wiccan calendar. Then on their sixteenth birthday I will take them and begin to train them. In return no harm will come to any of my children, Hayley or Hope. Oh and one more thing...Niklaus stays with Elijah in France and does not come back to Mystic Falls."

Klaus refused and started on a rant. Cami spoke quietly.

"I'll do it."

Klaus looked at her. "Camille."

She shook her head. "If it keeps everyone safe then I will do it. On one condition. You stay away from us."

Esther smiled. "I believe we have a deal. Niklaus."

He looked between his mother and Cami. Cami grabbed his hand and squeezed. He then nodded. Esther pulled a bottle out of her pocket and offered her son a knife.

"Just add your blood."

Klaus sliced his hand and let some blood drip into the bottle. Esther then motioned for him to hand the knife to Cami. He did and she sliced her own hand. She dripped her blood into the bottle. Esther then sealed it and shook it to mix it. She then added a couple drops of their combined blood into another bottle that was already half full. When the blood hit the concoction it bubbled. Esther handed Cami the bubbling bottle and pocketed the other.

"Drink."

Cami hesitated before drinking. It tasted disgusting but she chugged it down. Immediately she felt like a thousand butterflies were in her stomach. She thought she was going to be sick but as quickly as it started it stopped. Esther's smile widened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus was staring into the depths of the fire in his den. He had compelled his house staff in Mystic Falls to begin cooking a gourmet dinner. Cami had been examining the artwork on the walls in the dining room. There were some beautiful pieces that had to have been worth millions. She walked into the den and sat down on the couch. She stared at his back and seemed to read his mind.

"You're going back to be with Elijah."

He didn't turn away as he answered. "Yes. He needs me."

She nodded and leaned forward a little bit. "And you have to go."

He sighed and pulled away from the fire. He sat down next to her and spoke quietly.

"Why did you agree to this?"

"You know why."

"To protect us and Hope. But Cami you didn't have to..."

She interrupted him by pressing her lips firmly to his. He adjusted and gently pulled her on top of him as he laid back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and heard a small moan escape her lips. He quickly stood and lifted her into his arms before whooshing up the stairs and into his bedroom. He set her on the bed and pulled away long enough to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. He then found the zipper in the back of the dress she was buried in. It fell to the floor with ease. Her undergarments followed. She unzipped his pants and he quickly slid them off. Soon he was thrusting into her. Cami buried her head in his neck and cried out. When he felt her walls clench he yelled and then fell on top of her for a minute. He rolled off of her but kept her tucked into his side. Cami struggled to catch her breath. Before they left his bedroom, Klaus whooshed into Rebekah's old room and gave Cami some of her clothing to wear. As Cami slid into a black v neck tank dress with mesh inserts she made a note to buy herself some new clothes. When she walked downstairs Klaus was waiting. he cocked a brow at her dress and she rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah and I have very different taste."

He chuckled and helped her into her seat. They started eating. Cami pushed some vegetables around her plate before hesitantly speaking.

"What happened to Hayley?"

He sighed and grabbed his wine glass. "Esther put the Crescent Curse on her."

"So she's stuck as a wolf?"

"Except for every full moon."

She nodded. "And your siblings?"

Klaus jumped into the story of what happened after she died. Cami sat there stunned. She looked down.

"So what happens to Hope?"

He shrugged. "She'll stay here at school. She likes it and she is learning. Besides Caroline and Stefan will make sure that she remains safe." He then went quiet before adding. "I'll have them keep an eye on you as well. It will be safer for you to remain here. In this house."

Cami cocked her brow and looked around. "What's wrong with New Orleans?"

"Besides the fact that everyone there thinks that you are dead?"

She nodded. "Yeah I forgot about that." She sighed. "So pretty much I am stuck here."

He smiled a bit and looked around. "It's not a bad place to be stuck. Afterall it's comfortable and this is the town that I was born in."

They finished eating in silence. When they finished and were walking up the stairs Cami stopped and looked at him.

"Show me."

He turned confused.

"Show me where you were born."

He paused and then nodded. Soon they were driving through a quaint little town. Klaus pulled off the main road and down a few different dirt roads. He finally stopped the car and got out. Cami followed. He led her on a short trail to a wide clearing. He pointed to a pile of stones.

"Our home was there."

Cami looked and raised her brows.

"They look..."

"Old?"

"For lack of a better word, yes."

He chuckled and pointed towards the sound of a small stream. "I use to paint by that stream. It was far enough away that my siblings didn't bother me and my father didn't feel the need to come look for me."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed a little. "I promise, i'll take care of Hope."

He smiled at her. "I know. I have and always will trust you with her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Just The Start

Cami followed Klaus into The Salvatore Boarding School. She saw a pretty blonde walk over.

"Klaus did you find out what's going on?"

Klaus nodded and motioned to Cami. The blonde looked confused as he spoke.

"Caroline this is Camille. She's a good friend of the family from New Orleans. She is going to stay at my home here and care for Hope. I think it would be best for Hope to move into the house and have Cami drop her off each day for class."

She motioned for him to follow her. He grabbed Cami's hand and had her follow. They ended up in the kitchen where three men and another girl were. One of the men, the older looking of the three, spoke.

"What's up?"

Caroline spoke to Klaus. "What happened?"

Klaus jumped into explaining. When he finished one of the younger men spoke to Cami smugly.

"You are actually willing to have a kid with the hybrid freak?"

Klaus growled at him and forced Cami behind him. "Will you ever learn manners Damon?"

Cami looked at Damon and studied him. "Let me guess, former military. You most likely joined to defy your father. An abusive father who saw you as useless and weak. I take it that he favored a younger sibling, most likely a brother. Your mother must have abandoned the family when you were in your early teens."

The other young man laughed quietly while Damon looked stunned.

"How did you...who are you again?"

Cami extended her hand. "Camille O'Connell. Psych major."

He rolled his eyes before shaking her hands. "I did always hate shrinks."

Cami smiled. Then a little girl with long reddish brown hair came into the room.

"Dad!"

Klaus smiled and caught Hope in his arms. He kissed her cheek and she grinned.

"Are you staying longer?"

His smile dropped slightly. "No Princess. I need to get back to Uncle Elijah. You understand don't you?"

Hope nodded. Klaus then set her down and motioned to Cami.

"This is my good friend Cami. She is going to be staying here and I would like you to stay with her."

Hope stared at Cami for a minute then smiled. "You use to read me stories."

Cami nodded. "A long time ago."

Klaus smiled. "Cami will keep you safe for me. Then over the holidays you both can come and visit me."

Hope nodded excited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami felt a wave of emotions rush through her. Klaus was standing by a car putting the last of his bags in. He sighed and pulled her close.

"Take care of yourself."

She nodded and kissed him. Hope then came outside and jumped at him.

"Dad can I write to you?"

He nodded. "Of course. Cami already has the address."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. Cami and Hope stood back as he slid into the car and drove away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Letter 1: Day 25

 _Klaus,_

 _I wish it was easier to put my feelings into words. We have been apart for longer before but for some reason I feel drawn to you. It may be because of the little life growing inside of me. I knew even before they told me that our lives were forever going to be changed. This child was conceived outside of our control, but as it is a part of you I already love it._

 _Hope is flourishing. She loves her school and her friends. She acts more and more like you every day. I have not decided yet if this is a good or a bad thing. She misses you and her mother but she understands that you are doing what you think is best. She is a smart girl. She knows much more then I would have thought. I suppose that is all for now. I'll write again with another update._

 _Until then..._

 _Love,_

 _Cami_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 2: Day 40_

 _Camille,_

 _I miss you more then I can put into words. I feel as though part of my heart is missing. But that cannot be accurate as you now have my whole heart. You and Hope are the most important things to me and you are both an ocean away. As you wrote I too do not know how to feel about our newest addition. Part of me despises it due to how it was conceived. The other part adores it as it is a part of you. I suppose only time will tell._

 _Elijah is well. Of course he has no reason not to be. He believes me to be an old and dear friend. I try and discuss our family to him and he has no memory of them. It pains me that all of our good memories are now gone. But it was the price he paid. One day I will get them back for him but until then he remains blissfully unaware._

 _Until next time,_

 _Klaus_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 3: Day 59_

 _Klaus,_

 _Well yet again you are correct, Mystic Falls has grown on me. Alaric asked me to council the students and help them transition into accepting who and what they are. It makes me feel needed. I still miss New Orleans. After all the city brought us together. But it was also what drove us apart. So perhaps it is best that our child is born in your home._

 _Hope is as always constantly growing and changing. She has decided that we should name her sibling Hope Jr. She has stopped asking for Hayley as much however she asks about you constantly. She wants to know everything that I know about you. Don't worry I exaggerated a bit._

 _I hope that Elijah is doing better. Tell him that I miss him, despite the fact that he doesn't remember me._

 _Miss you,_

 _Cami_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 4: Day 67_

 _My Beautiful Hope,_

 _I wish that things were different and I wish that you were old enough to understand. Being away from you is the hardest thing that I have ever done. I long to be with you and watch you as you grow and change. But I draw comfort knowing that Cami is taking very good care of you. I want to make you a promise that one day we will be a proper family. All of us under one roof once again. Happy. I want that for you above all other things. Be good to Cami. I know that you have figured out that you will be a big sister. I know that you will take care of your brother or sister as I take care of mine._

 _I love you,_

 _Dad_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	3. Dozens of Letters

Cami stared down at her stomach that was constantly growing. Cami sighed and started packing her suitcase. She heard little footsteps and then her bedroom door opened. Hope smiled.

"I'm all packed."

Cami smiled. "Let me guess all art supplies and toys?"

Hope giggled. "I packed clothes. I promise."

She flopped onto the bed and looked at Cami curious.

"Where are we meeting Dad?"

"Cabo San Lucas, Mexico."

"Can I swim there?"

"Yup and we can build sandcastles."

"Is uncle Elijah coming?"

"I don't know Princess. Your dad didn't say."

She nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami and Hope were in the back of a car on their way to a mystery destination. They pulled off the main road and soon they were in front of a huge beach house. It was gorgeous. Cami and Hope climbed out of the car and watched as the driver pulled out their bags. Hope squealed when Klaus stepped outside.

"Dad!"

He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "How is my Littlest Wolf?"

"Good. I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

He set her down and looked at Cami's extended abdomen. She smiled.

"Make one comment and I promise I will throw you through a wall."

He laughed and pulled her close. She finally felt safe and complete. Klaus led them inside leaving some housekeepers to collect their bags. Hope then saw someone by the piano. She smiled.

"Hello Elijah."

Elijah looked at her confused. "Hello."

Klaus spoke to him. "Your niece Hope and then this is Cami."

Elijah extended his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you."

Cami shook his hand. "You as well."

Klaus clapped his hands together and looked at Hope.

"Well what would you like to do first Princess?"

Hope looked around. "Umm build sandcastles?"

Klaus held out his hand. "Right this way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus rolled off of Cami and smiled. "I missed you."

She smiled and placed her hand on his chest. "I got that impression."

He sighed. "How are you?"

"Fine."

He threw her a look. "I meant with...that."

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Letter 5: Day 85_

 _My Dearest Camille,_

 _The days we spent together were far too short. I miss your presence, your touch. I know that we agreed to the deal but I regret it. You are alone to care for and raise our child and I will forever bear the guilt of that. When I saw you and Hope together though I knew that I made the right decision. She adores you and I hope that she will grow to be half the woman that you are._

 _I love you,_

 _Klaus_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 6: Day 98_

 _Klaus,_

 _Well I just received the news. We are having a son. Part of me is excited but the other part is terrified. A boy needs his father and as you said, because of thee deal we made you cannot be here for him. But I know that even with you an ocean away you will be twice the father to our son then Mikael was to you._

 _One thing escapes me, what do we name him? I want to same him something meaningful but I am coming up blank._

 _Hope is excited because she is able to remain your little princess. However she says that her baby brother will be the prince. Thank you yet again for building her ego._

 _We miss you everyday. Love you,_

 _Cami_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 7: Day 109_

 _Cami,_

 _Hope is correct, our son will be the little prince. He and Hope have three different species running in their veins. With that comes power. Now I will be the first to admit that all the power in the world means nothing if you cannot protect the people that you love. Perhaps our children can change that. I see so much good in Hope already and if our son is anything like his mother then he will be humble and kind. As for his name look to literature. I always find that names of noble men have true meaning. I simply have one request, I would like his middle name to be Elijah. I hope that is alright with you._

 _I promise you that one day we will be a proper family._

 _Someday, However long that takes;_

 _Klaus_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 8: Day 157_

 _Klaus,_

 _I know that our letters are getting farther between but with school and preparing for our son time has gotten away from me. You were right time flies faster when you have forever in front of you. How is Elijah? And the others? You haven't mentioned them much._

 _I saw Hayley. Well wolf Hayley. She seems to come around every couple of months to check in on Hope. She looks well. Hopefully she will stay well. I know that you are trying to contact witches to help undo her curse. I think that is the only hope she has right now._

 _We love you,_

 _Cami_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 9: Day 186_

 _Camille,_

 _I will be departing from France soon so our letters will certainly be harder to write. Elijah has decided to stay with me and travel around to find out how to break both of the curses. Grant it he has no idea why we are breaking the curse but he is trying. I have spoken with Rebekah and Freya. They do not know about mother or the baby and I would like to keep it that way. They cannot be near Hope and I know that if they knew they would want to be there. Kol remains elusive as always. Last time I heard from him he was in California. My last letter has been returned and my last few phonecalls have dropped._

 _Keep an eye out for Hayley and focus on taking care of yourself and our little wolves._

 _I love you,_

 _Klaus_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 10: Day 219_

 _Cami,_

 _I know that no matter what path I took I was meant to find you. If it hadn't been that night and that hundred dollar bill then it would have been watching the painter on Bourbon Street. Or listening to jazz. I would have found you. I never would have imagined that this is where we would be today. I never meant to fall in love with you or to let you in. But I did and I do not regret that. I love you more then I ever knew that I could love someone. It pains me that you must raise our son alone. Just know that I love him and will always love him._

 _Always and Forever,_

 _Klaus_

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 11: Day 247_

 _Klaus,_

 _As you can probably tell by the picture Hope adores her baby brother. Reagan Elijah Mikaelson, born February 10th 5:27am. 7 pounds 6 ounces 21 inches._

 _He is like you in so many ways already. He may have my looks but his personality is all you. At only two days old he is feisty and stubborn. He never wants to sleep when there are people to see. At the same time he is so laid back and calm. I don't know where he gets that from. I cannot wait for you to see him. he is anxiously awaiting._

 _Love,_

 _Cami_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 12: Day 272_

 _Dear Son,_

 _It pains me more then I can express to be away from you. To not be there to care for you. I take comfort knowing that your mother and sister are there to give you all the love and support that I cannot give right now. I want you to know that I love you and that I am already wondering what paths you will take and who you will turn out to be. A scholar, a doctor, a policeman, a chef, an artist, or even a mayor._

 _You have the world ahead of you my son and I have full confidence that you will make the most out of it. I love you._

 _Always and Forever,_

 _Dad_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 13: Day 329_

 _My Dearest Camille,_

 _I cannot express how much I miss you. The days creep by one after another. Time has never felt so long to me. But I know that as I look for a way to break the curse and to reunite our family, you are caring for our children and giving them as much love and support as you can. I wonder about them often. How are they doing? Do they think of me? Do they know that I love them more then my own life? So many questions that may never be answered. Then there is you. The one person who makes me remember who I really am and wants to help me change. You have made me a better person just by existing._

 _I love you, always have and always will,_

 _Klaus_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Letter 14: Day 368_

 _Klaus,_

 _Our letters may be fewer and far between but they keep me sane. I miss you more then I ever knew was possible. As our son grows and changes I see so much of you in him. He is stubborn yet kind. He is already taking to looking more like you then me. His hair is now full of dark blonde curls. Hope adores him. She is a huge help and already wants to start teaching him magic. God help me for that. I wish you could see them together. I know that you are thinking of them and love them dearly. They will understand some day. I promise._

 _Love always,_

 _Cami_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	4. Day 3,655

Years passed and Klaus was no closer to finding a way to stop the curse. His siblings still stayed in the dark and Hayley wandered the country as a wolf.

Meanwhile Cami gave birth to two children. Reagan Elijah, who was the spitting image of his father; and Nikova Joy, who had long straight honey blonde hair and startling green eyes. Then their was Hope. She grew into a beautiful young woman. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes. She had decided to go to the public high school to try and be normal.

Cami heard from Klaus very little over the last eight years. Then came the last letter that they would receive in a year. It was addressed to Hope.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Letter 45: Day: 3,355_

 _My Beautiful Hope,_

 _It is hard for me to accept that you are turning sixteen today. You are a young woman. I am certain that you have your own opinions and your own beliefs by now. I feel that you are old enough to understand what our family has been through. You may be angry with me and your mother but know that our being away from you is to protect you. I understand that this may be hard for you to accept but it is truly for the best. Our_ _enemies will stop at nothing to harm you and your siblings. Even enemies that are blood._

 _Be good for Cami. I know that she loves you as if you were her own and in a way you are. You have known her longer then you have known your mother and I. I trust that you think of her as your mother. Please do not forget your mother. Hayley and I love you very much._

 _None of this is your fault. You were born into this mess. You are the best decision that I ever made. You are and always will be our hope._

 _I love you,_

 _Dad_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **Since the beginning 3, 655 days have passed.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hope Mikaelson stared at herself in the mirror. She had on a blue paisley sundress, her favorite brown leather jacket, brown leather booties, and her gold crescent moon locket. It was the last thing her father had ever given her. It held a small painting of the two of them. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. She found Camille O'Connell reading some patient files at the kitchen table. She looked up when she walked in.

"Hey Princess. I made pancakes."

Hope set her bag down and fixed herself a plate and a mug of coffee. She sat down and looked at Cami.

"What are you working on?"

Cami sighed. "Well I have to see three patients before four o'clock and assess all of them."

Hope made a face. "Good luck with that."

Cami nodded then grinned. "You look nice. Are you anxious?"

"No I'm ready. It's just school Mom."

"Yeah but still it's a big deal. Last year you were at The Salvatore School and this year you are in regular school in your sophomore year. It's a big deal."

Hope sighed. "I'll be fine. Besides i'm looking forward to being around normal kids."

"Just remember..."

"No magic. I got it."

Cami kissed her forehead before standing and finishing up lunches for everyone. She spoke to Hope as she sealed them.

"So can you pick the kids up from school today?"

Hope nodded. "Sure. Are they even up yet?"

Cami listened and nodded. "Yup." She then yelled up the stairs. "Reagan! Kova! Get a move on!"

Kova walked down the stairs and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her mother.

"Mommy it's too early."

Cami laughed. "You'll get use to it."

She set Kova's plate down next to Hope. Then Reagan walked in. He had his dark blonde hair spiked and had even put on some cologne. Hope crinkled her nose when he sat down.

"What are you wearing?"

He smelled his shirt before stabbing a piece of pancake with his fork. "I found some of Dad's old stuff in the attic."

Cami smelled and rolled her eyes. "Try a little less next time. Change your shirt before you leave."

He nodded and tucked into his breakfast. Kova seemed quieter then normal. Cami brought it up as she brushed her daughter's waist length honey blonde hair and slid a purple bow in to hold back her bangs.

"What's wrong Kovie?"

She turned and ran her hands over her purple and blue floral dress. "What if no one likes me?"

Cami smiled. "Just be yourself. Everyone at this school is just like you. They're all special. You'll get to learn how to control your magic."

Kova looked down at her wrist where the bracelet that had been passed between her siblings was fastened. "Mommy if I take it off...i'll do bad things."

Cami hugged her tight. "You are the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. Anything that frightens you, your dad will destroy. You do not need to worry."

Kova smiled. "Will you walk me in?"

"Of course."

Hope slid into her car and looked at Cami. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too. Text me when you and the kids get home."

"Okay."

Cami watched as Hope backed out of the driveway in her black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Cami shook her head amused. Klaus and Elijah sent her the car for her birthday two years ago with a letter stating that she needed to learn to drive with a proper vehicle. Cami climbed into her black Volvo and looked at Reagan. He sketching with some charcoal. She drove in silence. When they reached the gate to the school Cami felt goosebumps. Her youngest child was starting magic school. Cami was grateful that she never had to say that sentence outloud. She parked by the other parents. The difference with Cami was she was the only parent that picked her children up at the end of the day. The rest lived here or only went home during the weekends. Cami led the way to the door. Caroline greeted her.

"Hey Cami come on in."

They stepped into the foyer and Caroline checked her clipboard.

"Okay so Reagan you will have Mr. Saltzman first, he will give you your schedule."

Reagan nodded and went to walk off. Cami hugged him.

"Have a good day."

Reagan looked around quickly. "Mom not in front of everyone."

Caroline laughed a little. She then knelt down in front of Kova.

"Kovie you will be in Miss. Elena's class."

Kova looked relieved that her teacher was someone that she knew. Cami led her down the hallway and to the classroom for the younger students. Five other kids were already there. Elena Gilbert walked over smiling.

"Hey Cami. I guess I get the youngest?"

Cami nodded and looked at Kova. "See I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

Kova smiled and looked at Elena. "So do I call you Aunt Elena or Miss. Elena?"

Elena knelt down. "You can call me Aunt Elena just like you always have."

She nodded. Cami kissed her cheek then looked at Elena.

"Hope will be by to pick her up at 4."

"She'll be ready."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope walked through the halls unsure of where she was going. She looked at her map again and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Strong hands steadied Hope. She looked and saw a muscular guy with light brown eyes. She smiled.

"It was my bad. I should have been watching where I was going."

He nodded and they started walking. "Your new here."

Hope looked sheepish. "That easy to tell?"

He laughed. "No it's just that we've mostly gone all through school together. Unless you went to one of the two private schools you're new."

She smiled. "I went to private school."

He nodded. "So what made you want to come here?"

She shrugged. "To be normal."

"This is normal?"

"Normal for me."

He nodded. "So where are you heading to?"

She looked at her schedule again. "U.S. History."

"Same here. Follow me."

He paused and then looked at her.

"I'm Ethan by the way."

She smiled. "I'm Hope."

He laughed. "Now that is a name."

She giggled and sat down next to him. When the teacher started taking roll Hope got her notebook out.

"Ethan McCall?"

Ethan raised his hand. "Here."

"Hope Mikaelson?"

Hope raised her hand. "Here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope walked up to her old school and knocked. The doors separated and she smiled. She quickly found her little brother in the library. Drawing with Hope's favorite teacher Aidan. Reagan looked up.

"Hey check this out."

Hope leaned over his shoulder and looked at the drawing of their mother. It was breathtaking. She smiled.

"She'll love it."

Reagan hesitated. "I want to send it to Dad."

Hope nodded. "Well he'll love it too."

She plopped down and Aidan smiled. "So how did your first day go?"

"Good I didn't electrocute anyone."

He chuckled. "Don't say that around Caroline."

She nodded. "I need to get Kovie and then we can head home."

Reagan nodded. "I saw her at free time outside. She looked okay."

She nodded and headed off towards the classroom. Elena met her at the door.

"Hey Hope."

Hope stepped inside the brightly painted room. Kova was in the back corner by herself. Hope looked to Elena.

"What happened?"

Elena sighed and dropped her voice. "She lost her temper during a game and broke the windows."

Hope sighed and walked over to her sister. Kova was crying quietly. Hope noticed her bracelet in her hands.

"Kova if you want to you can put it back on."

Kova wiped her face and fastened the bracelet back on. She then looked at her sister.

"They called me a freak."

"Who did?"

She pointed to three kids gathered together. Hope rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them Kovie. They're just jealous that you are more powerful then they are."

Kova hugged her sister tight. Hope sighed.

"How about we go home and make some hot fudge sundaes?"

Kova smiled a little. "Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Teenage Love

**I hate that Stefan died just after he and Caroline got married. So I decided to have him alive in this story. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hope was trying to study when she heard some giggly cheerleaders talking. She rolled her eyes and tried to finish her page. One of the girls saw her and spoke.

"Do you have something to say?"

Hope looked up and saw a perky blonde looking at her. Hope shrugged.

"Cheerleading doesn't look hard to me."

They all threw her a look. Another blonde looked at her and smirked.

"Fine then show us what you can do."

Hope set her books down and started tumbling. They all gaped at her. One of the perks of being a hybrid was insane balance and flexibility. She turned and shrugged at the girls.

"See nothing to it."

Hope gathered her things and left. She heard someone laughing behind her. She turned and saw Ethan in his football uniform. He grinned.

"You realize you are now on their shit list right?"

She shrugged. "Like I care what they think about me. I have friends, I don't need more."

He looked a little shocked. "Mikaelson you never cease to amaze me."

She smiled. "You shouldn't care what others think about you. There is always something that someone doesn't like about you. If you spend you life obsessing over it you're not truly living."

"Well said Yoda."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was finishing up her analysis of a patient when Reagan and Kova walked in with Stefan. Kova ran over.

"Mommy look what I made."

She set a paper mache apple down. Cami smiled.

"Wow that is beautiful."

Reagan threw his mother a look. "It looks like a giant red blob."

Cami threw her son a look causing him to retreat upstairs. Stefan chuckled and set Kova's backpack on the table.

"Elena says that she has two pages of homework."

Cami nodded. "Thank you again for grabbing them. I have to have this finished before midnight."

"Not a problem."

Kova ran upstairs and Stefan sat at the table. He waited until he heard Reagan start playing video games and Kova turn on her cd player before speaking.

"So have you heard from Klaus lately?"

She shook her head. "Not since his letter to Hope on her birthday last year."

He nodded. "Is this the longest you should have gone without a letter?"

"Yeah. Usually he tries to send one once a year at least. But so far nothing."

He read her face. "And you're worried."

She sighed. "Klaus knows that I worry...he would never do this to me."

"Maybe he just can't right at this moment. Or maybe he has a letter in the mail."

"Maybe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope was finishing up her homework when Reagan knocked on her door before opening it.

"Hey could you tell your boyfriend that he is throwing rocks at the wrong window."

She cocked her brow and followed him into his bedroom. Sure enough a rock hit his window. Hope opened it and looked down. Ethan smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that this is the wrong bedroom right?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "I took a wild guess. Your house is huge."

She nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Are your parents home?"

"My mom's working downstairs."

"Can I come up?"

She looked at Reagan nervous. "I will give you twenty bucks not to say anything."

He looked at her for a minute. "Make it fifty and you got a deal."

She nodded and looked down at Ethan. "I can meet you by the garage door."

He shook his head. "Take a step back."

She cocked her brow and watched as he climbed up a tree. He then swung into the bedroom. Reagan raised his brows before switching on his gaming console.

"Welcome Tarzan."

Hope rolled her eyes and motioned between them. "Reagan this is Ethan, Ethan this is my little brother Reagan."

Ethan nodded. "Sorry I was hitting your window."

"That's nothing compared to what our father would do if he found out about this."

Hope looked at him. "Well Dad's not here so it doesn't matter."

She led him out of Reagan's room and into her own. He looked around at her grey walls, white furniture, varying shades of purple all around. He smiled.

"Nice room."

She smiled. "Thanks."

She motioned for him to sit at her window seat. She sat down as far as the purple tufted seat would allow. He smiled a little.

"You are different Hope Mikaelson. You are the most interesting and unique person that I know."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. You're not like the other girls. Your kind and warm and funny...you don't care what people think about you and...you love your family. Even though you don't talk about them much, I can tell."

She nodded. He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hope was too stunned for a moment before kissing back. It was her first kiss and it was flawless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hope do you want some waffles?"

Cami opened Hope's bedroom door and saw Hope fast asleep with a guy in her bed. She yelled startled and woke them. She was grateful that they had their clothes on. Hope looked at her guilty.

"Umm Mom...this is my friend Ethan."

Ethan waved his hand. "Mrs. Mikaelson nice to meet you."

Cami and Hope spoke in unison. "Not Mrs. Mikaelson."

He looked between them and stood. "I better go."

Cami nodded. He went to go out the window and Cami spoke.

"We have several doors that you can exit from. Might I recommend the front door?"

He smiled nervous. "Right."

"Down the stairs. You can't miss it."

He nodded. "I'll see you at school Hope."

He exited and Cami waited to hear the front door shut before speaking.

"Hope..."

Hope stood. "Okay before you totally freak out on me just know that I didn't know he was coming over. He just did and then we were talking and we fell asleep. That's it. Well he may have kissed me. But that was it! I promise I will never do anything like this again."

Cami looked at her and shrugged. "Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked into The Salvatore Boarding House and walked into the office. Caroline and Alaric were sitting in the office with Stefan, Damon, and Elena. Stefan smiled.

"Hey Cami. Everything okay?"

She sighed and sat down. "Do any of you have any advice for how to give a teenage girl a sex talk?"

They all looked uncomfortable. Caroline looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"I walked in to Hope's room this morning and there was a boy in her bed."

Damon made a face. "You walked in on them?"

"They both had clothes on."

"Oh then what are you freaking out about?"

Everyone threw him a look and he quieted. Alaric spoke to her honestly.

"There is no manual on raising a teenage daughter."

Cami nodded. "Especially someone else's."

Stefan looked at her. "Cami, Hope is as much your daughter as she is Hayley and Klaus's. Besides they left her in your care. They trust you to handle things like this."

She sighed. "Doesn't make it any easier."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Mrs Mikaelson?

Cami walked Kova into school in her navy short sleeve polo, khaki twill pleated skort, brown leather maryjanes and a navy flower headband in her hair. She walked to her classroom and Cami noticed the other kids looking at them. Cami knelt down and spoke to Kova quietly.

"Have a good day okay."

Kova smiled shyly. "I'll try. But...can I leave my bracelet on?"

"Until Aunt Bonnie tells you to take it off."

She nodded and took her seat. As Cami was walking back towards the entrance she saw Stefan coming down the stairs. She yelled.

"Hey Stefan!?"

He turned and smiled. "Hey. Dropping the kids off?"

She nodded and dropped her voice. "I was hoping to talk to you about something."

He nodded and motioned for her to follow him outside. He looked at her as they walked.

"What's going on?"

She sighed. "I've been thinking about...changing my last name."

"Too...?"

"Mikaelson."

He paused and looked at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Camille O'Connell died fifteen years ago. I'm tired of pretending that it didn't happen. And my kids are all Mikaelson's. There is nothing more awkward then having to correct people. I think it's time."

"It's your decision."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Cami stayed true to her word. She changed her name to Camille Mikaelson. Hope was stunned when she first saw the confirmation paperwork. She came down for breakfast and saw the papers on the counter.

"You changed your name?"

Cami sighed. "Yeah, I thought it was about time. Besides I am the mother of Mikaelson children. It's always awkward correcting people."

She nodded and sat down quietly. Cami sat down next to her.

"Okay out with it."

Hope smiled a little and then spoke. "It's just a little weird. You are more like a parent then my own parents are. But now it's like you and dad are married without making it official."

Cami cocked her brow. "What makes you think that?"

"Well you two have kids together and even though he isn't around much, when he does come around you two are like...magnets. When he moves you move. You both adjust to fit eachother's positions. Besides your happier when he is here. Like a real family. And now you have his last name..."

Cami sighed. "I get that it doesn't make a lot of sense to you. And to be honest it doesn't make a lot of sense to me all the time. I love your father. I truly do."

Hope nodded. "He loves you too. Even if he doesn't always show it."

Cami nodded and grabbed her coffee mug. "By the way how is that boy I found in your bed?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Awkward and confusing. But...he asked me to the Founder's Day Dance."

"Wow. What did you say?"

"I said yes but I have no idea what to wear."

"That is where I come in my Darling."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope scrunched her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. The pale pink chiffon dress. Cami shook her head.

"That dress is not you."

Hope nodded and grabbed the next one. A few minutes later she had a violet strapless knee length dress. It wasn't that great either. Then she tried on a navy embellished high low halter dress. She stepped out and Cami grinned.

"That one is flawless."

Hope nodded and grinned. "I love it."

They bought the dress and the matching shoes. When they arrived home Damon was waiting in the kitchen. He smiled.

"I helped myself to your blood storage. Hope you don't mind."

Cami nodded. "It's fine." She looked at Hope. "You should go hang up your dress."

Hope nodded and disappeared up the stairs. They waited until they heard her tv turn on before Damon looked at her.

"Well you were right, Klaus hasn't been in France in almost eight years."

Cami sighed. "So where is he?"

"I don't know. Bonnie tracked him to Spain, Africa, Bali, Canada, California, Seattle, New Jersey, and then to Georgia. And nothing. And here is the thing. All of his siblings are gone too."

"What do you mean?"

"The compound in New Orleans is empty, Rebekah's loft in soho is empty, Kol is nowhere to be found and Elijah is wherever Klaus is."

She nodded. "I haven't seen Hayley in over three years. I figured she was traveling again."

"We can't find her either."

Cami looked stunned. "They're all missing."

He nodded. "I'm thinking Esther."

She started to pace. "I thought that they couldn't be in the same area because of that Hallow thingy."

"According to your friend Vincent as long as Hope is still separated from them The Hallow can not be reawakened."

She nodded. "We need to find them, fast."

"Where would you like to start? Because we are all out of options."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They started researching where the siblings could possibly be. Stefan was pacing in the office one day when he finally thought of a lead.

"Esther would want to stay close to Cami to keep an eye on the kid's growth. So she has to be keeping them close."

Cami looked up. "Yeah but that really doesn't narrow it down."

"We may have to sit back and wait for her to drop a bread crumb."

Cami went home that afternoon and found a little bottle on her front step. She looked at the note.

 _drink before midnight_

She grabbed it and stared at it for close to an hour. Hope came home from school and saw the bottle. She knew what it was.

"When did it come?"

"When I got home from work it was here."

Hope nodded and sat down next to her. "Are you going to take it?"

"I have no choice but to."

With Hope watching, Cami uncorked the bottle and chugged it. Once the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach died down she went back about her day like nothing had happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope walked into Salvatore Boarding House and was looking for her siblings when she saw a group of boys messing with Reagan. They were scattering his drawings all over the ground and making his books levitate beyond his reach. Hope could see her brother's anger rising and watched as he blew them all away from him. They all hit the building hard and fell to the ground. Hope then stepped outside and stood in front of them.

"Why don't you ladies go inside before he really hurts you."

She watched as they retreated into the school. Reagan picked up his things and forced them back into his black messenger bag that was covered in paint stains and metal pins. He looked at her.

"I had it handled."

She nodded. "I know. You did good. You could have killed them and yet you restrained yourself."

He made a face. "It's not fair. I may be one of the youngest here but I am the strongest and I am not allowed to show it."

"You will in time. You still need to learn control."

"I gave Kova the bracelet three years ago. I'm ready now."

Hope sighed and led the way to Kova's classroom. She was stunned to see her little sister playing with a little boy. She looked like she was having fun. Hope yelled.

"Kova! Time to go home!"

Kova turned and grabbed her bag. She hugged her friend and then ran over. Hope smiled as she helped her put on her backpack.

"Whose your little friend?"

Kova smiled. "Mason. He's nice. He doesn't pick on me."

"That's good."

They all climbed into Hope's car. As she started towards home Reagan was still fuming.

"Why can't I fight back?"

"Because that is how you hurt someone."

He glowered and leaned further into his seat. Hope parked in the garage and led the way into the house. Cami was still at work so Hope made them all a snack and then they all settled in the living room to do their homework. One of the housekeepers had started a fire making the room warm and cozy. They settled on the leather couches and started their work. At one point Kova asked for help with her math but other then that they worked in silence. When Cami finally arrived home they were all seated. She set her bags down and checked on their compelled personal chef in the kitchen, Cami had decided to keep the compelled staff. She then walked into the living room. Kova stood and ran over.

"Mommy!"

Cami smiled and grabbed her. "Hello there Beautiful. How was school?"

"I made a friend."

"That's awesome."

Cami set her down and hugged the other two.

"Come in and eat."

They followed her into the dining room and sat down at the dark mahogany table. They tucked into their meal of Berkshire pork chops, garlic mashed potatoes, snap peas, and homemade rolls. Hope was buttering a roll when she brought something up.

"So Ethan asked me out to dinner the Friday before the Founder's Day Dance."

Cami looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I told him that I had to ask you first."

"Well that is fine. I would like to re-meet him if that is okay?"

She nodded and took a bite of her roll. Kova was struggling to cut her meat so Reagan reached over and helped her. Cami looked and noticed he was quieter then usual.

"Reagan are you okay?"

Reagan nodded. "Can I go over to Ben's house after dinner. I finished my homework."

"That's fine but I want you home before 9:30."

"Okay."

As soon as dinner was done Reagan took off on his bike. Cami didn't think much of it. She finished her dinner then gave Kova her bath. She put her to bed and then went to take a relaxing bath. She had just started the water when her phone lite up. She grabbed it and looked.

"Hey Damon."

"Cami where are you?"

"At my house. Why?"

"Where are the kids?"

She paused. "Damon what's going on?"

"Someone killed two teenagers in the woods. Caroline thinks that one is a student."

Cami was stunned. "I swear I haven't left the house since I left work."

"It doesn't look like a vampire to me. There are some huge bite marks."

Cami started to think. "Could it be Hayley?"

"It's possible."

Cami then remembered something and felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "Damon where are the bodies?"

"Just off the trail behind the school."

"By the stream?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

She hung up then dialed a new number.

"Hey Aiden it's Cami. Can you come watch the girls for me?"

"Umm sure..."

"Thanks."

Cami threw back on her clothes and knocked on Hope's bedroom door. Hope looked confused.

"I thought you were taking a bath?"

Cami ignored her and asked the burning question. "Did something happen at school today with Reagan?"

Hope sighed. "Some kids were picking on him but he kept his cool and handled it. He wasn't too happy but I think he got over it. Why?"

"Nothing. Umm Aiden will be here in a minute to watch you and Kova."

Hope stood. "What's going on?"

"I promise I will tell you in the morning."

She nodded. When the knock came on the door Cami opened it to reveal Aiden. He was pretty good looking with his spiky black hair, big brown eyes and his kind nature. He had been turned by Stefan in 1895. He looked worried right now.

"Cami is everything okay? Where is Reagan?"

Cami pushed him outside and spoke quietly so Hope couldn't overhear. "I think Reagan may have killed those kids."

"Are you serious?"

"He was upset and he is tired of feeling weak. He has been asking tons of questions about Klaus lately and...I don't know."

He nodded. "Go find him. I'll stay here."

"Kova is asleep already but Hope is still awake. Make sure her lights are out by ten and please don't tell her anything. I am going to tell her in the morning."

He nodded. Cami took off. She didn't now where exactly to look. She then thought about where her son would go. That led her to the spot where the original white oak tree stood. She had taken the kids here once a year on Klaus's birthday. Every year she would pick a chapter from one of Elijah's many journals to read to them so they knew where they came from. Reagan often associated the place with his father. Cami went there and sure enough there was Reagan. He was huddled, naked, against a tree crying. Cami ran to him.

"Reagan!"

She dropped to her knees in front of him. He was covered in blood and dirt. He looked up at her.

"Mom...I didn't mean too. It was an accident."

Cami wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "You're going to be okay...you're going to be okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Reagan's First Kill

Cami took Reagan home and called the others. Reagan showered and then cried himself to sleep. Cami paced around the living room while Aiden watched. When Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline arrived Cami didn't even know what to say. Stefan looked at her.

"Reagan killed them?"

She nodded. "They had been teasing him so he went to mess with them. He blew him into a tree and he snapped his neck. Then he shifted and he thinks he just attacked the other."

Damon spoke. "Well if he did trigger his curse then he would have completely lost control."

Cami sank into an armchair and put her head in her hands. She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face.

"I can't do this. I don't know what to say to him...he knows what he did. It's going to eat him inside."

Elena sat down on the arm of the chair and rubbed her back soothingly. Stefan knelt in front of her and spoke softly.

"Cami I promise you we will be here to help you."

She sighed and nodded. "How does he live with this?"

Stefan spoke. "I'll help him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stefan knocked on Reagan's bedroom door before letting himself in. Reagan was painting the blank wall in his bedroom. He had been painting on it for two years. On it were random paintings that all seemed to flow together into a mural of Mystic Falls. Stefan spoke as Reagan painted.

"Can we talk?"

Reagan nodded but kept on painting a bridge. Stefan sighed and looked at the wall as he spoke.

"I never really got into painting. I tried it of course but...I just never had that knack. I drew more but my drawings have never been good."

Reagan didn't answer. Stefan continued.

"You dad on the other hand he had a knack for anything artistic. That guy can name over a thousand different artist throughout history. I think he studied all of them. Plus judging by you guy's dining room he bought pieces from all of them before they were famous."

Reagan was mixing colors on his palette but he seemed to have slowed a little. Stefan spoke more serious.

"I know how you feel. I really do. You're scared, confused. You feel trapped like there is no way out."

Reagan looked at him and sighed. "I didn't mean to kill Tommy. I just...I wanted to scare him. Then he went into the rock and he wasn't moving. I tried to help him I did but then...It was like I was having a seizure."

He stopped talking and went back to painting. Stefan spoke quietly.

"Reagan there is nothing that I can say that will make this easier. The only thing you can do is try and live with it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Hope woke up and found Cami wide awake in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Cami turned and forced a smile. "Hey Princess. Do you want some breakfast?"

Hope sat down and saw that Cami's eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted.

"What's wrong? Is it Dad?"

Cami shook her head. "Reagan had an accident last night."

"Is he okay?"

Cami sighed and decided to be honest. "Reagan killed the boys that had been teasing him yesterday."

Hope let that sink in. "What?"

"He killed one and that triggered his werewolf gene. He mulled the other boy to death by accident."

Hope was shocked. Cami took a deep breath before continuing.

"Based off of what Caroline has said he will be able to control when he shifts since he's a tribrid but...he is going to have the anger and the strength."

Hope nodded. "So we just need to be patient."

Cami nodded. A few minutes later Reagan came down to the kitchen. Hope didn't say anything. She just passed him a bowl for his cereal and then the milk. He started eating and then Kova came downstairs. She was rubbing her eyes and looked at Cami.

"Mommy it's too early for school. Can I go tomorrow?"

Cami rolled her eyes. "Nice try Monkey."

Kova sighed and started eating her breakfast. Later when Cami was dropping the younger two off at school she looked at Reagan.

"Before you hear it at school...Damon made the deaths look like a car accident. A very elaborate car accident."

He nodded and walked inside. Sure enough there were shrines on Tommy and Andrew's desks. Reagan looked straight ahead and took his seat. His friend Sam looked at him and whispered.

"Hey did you hear what happened?"

Reagan took his book out and shook his head. "No."

"Tommy and Andrew went joy riding in a car and crashed. They both died. Their parents are on the way here to id the bodies but everyone knows it's them."

Reagan tried to look like this was news to him. "Wow."

"Yeah."

Class started for which Reagan was grateful for. At lunch time he chose to sit outside and draw. He ate as he drew. He noticed the kindergarten class coming outside for recess when Kova ran over and sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you inside?"

He shrugged. "I just didn't feel like it."

She nodded. "Your sad and scared."

"What makes you say that?"

Kova smiled and grabbed his hand. "You're not alone Reg. You have Sissy and Me."

Reagan cracked a smile. "Thanks Kovie."

She laid her head on his shoulder and watched as he finished his sketch. When the bell rang they both went inside and parted ways.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reagan Mikaelson to The Main Office. Reagan Mikaelson to The Main Office."

Everyone in class ooed. Reagan stood and grabbed his things before heading out into the hallway. It had been a few days since the accident and things had started to die down a little except for the funerals which were tomorrow. He knocked on the door and heard Caroline yell.

"Come in."

Reagan opened the door and found Caroline and Stefan there with Alaric and Damon. Reagan sighed.

"I'm fine, I haven't killed anyone else."

Stefan cracked a small smile. "Not what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?"

Alaric sighed. "Umm the funerals are going to be held tomorrow and I already told your mom that it would make people suspicious if you did not go like everyone else."

"Okay."

"Can you handle it?"

Reagan thought. "Yeah. But I don't have to like talk to their parents or anything do I?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Reagan nodded. "Okay then. I guess i'm going. Was that it?"

"That was it."

Reagan left and Damon looked around.

"See he's fine. I don't know why you three are so worried."

Stefan wacked his brother upside the head. "Because he's not fine Damon. He has his humanity. This is eating him up inside and I guarantee you that it will hit him tomorrow."

Caroline nodded. "He's going to break."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was dressed in her black floral button down collared dress. She knocked on her son's bedroom door.

"Reagan are you ready?"

Reagan was wearing a black suit with a dark violet button down. He was attempting to tie his own tie. Cami walked over and helped him. he frowned at her.

"Do you think Dad will come home?"

Cami sighed. "I don't know Reg. Your dad can't come here and you know why."

He sighed and then spoke frustrated. "It's not fair! He misses everything. And...it's like he's not even our dad."

Cami put her hands on either side of her son's face. "Reagan Elijah Mikaelson. Everytime I look at you I am reminded of your dad. Not just your looks but your spirit. He is inside of you always."

Reagan cracked a smile. "Really?"

Cami nodded. "Now we better get going."

They met Hope in the car along with Kova. When they arrived at the cemetery Cami saw everyone shaking the parent's hands or hugging them. She mustered what control she had and spoke to Hope.

"Can you keep Kova over there please?"

Hope nodded and took her sister's hand. Cami and Reagan got in line. When they reached Andrew and Tommy parents Cami put on her sympathetic smile. She extended her hand.

"I'm Camille Mikaelson. I'm the guidance counselor at the school. I am so sorry for your loss."

They each nodded. Reagan shook their hands.

"I'm sorry about Tommy and Andrew."

When they sat down Cami smiled at him. "You did amazing."

Reagan nodded. "Dad wouldn't let it faze him. So I am not going to either."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Two Heartbeats

Hope was sitting on her window seat staring up at the full moon. She knew that Damon, Alaric, and Caroline were in the basement with Reagan to keep him from turning. Since he was a tribrid he could control the shift if he could control the emotions. She was worried about him. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a little voice behind her.

"Sissy?"

Hope looked at her little sister. She was wearing a pink pajama tank with fuchsia ribbon trim and matching pants. In her hand was the stuffed wolf that had been past down through the children. Hope smiled at her.

"What's wrong Kova?"

"I can't sleep."

Hope grabbed her sister and settled her in her lap. She pointed up at the moon.

"You see that?"

Kova nodded and then hesitated before speaking. "Do you think Daddy is looking at it too?"

Hope smiled and nodded. "Yeah and he's probably thinking about us."

Hope remembered the song her mom and dad use to sing to her and started to sing.

Song of the moon  
Going up the sky  
Is soft as a feather  
Of lullaby.

Wings are brooding  
Still as a star  
Crooning to earth  
From high and far.

Birdlings rest  
In their oval shell  
Quiet as bronze  
Of a silent bell.

Slumber, my dove.  
The night is deep,  
The dark's a dream  
And sound asleep.

Kova fell asleep quickly. Hope kept staring up at the moon until she too drifted off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked downstairs and handed Damon a mug of coffee. He was staring into the basement cell that Klaus had built for some unknown reason. Reagan was slumped against the stone fast asleep. Damon looked at her.

"He did it. He kept control."

She nodded. "I checked on the girls, they're both past out on Hope's window seat."

He chuckled and took a swig of coffee. "We need to find Klaus."

She nodded and placed a hand over her still flat stomach. When she went back up to the first floor Hope was coming down the grand staircase. She yawned.

"How is he?"

"He's okay."

She nodded. "Kova is still sleeping."

They sat down in the kitchen and tucked into their biscuits and gravy. Reagan came upstairs with Damon. He looked exhausted. He sat down and devoured an entire plate full. Cami looked him over.

"How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "Grateful that I didn't grow a tail."

Damon laughed. "Ah one day you will. When you get better control you will love this."

"I doubt it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope came down the grand staircase with her royal blue embellished halter high low dress on. She paired it with metallic silver strappy heels, diamond stud earrings and one of Rebekah's antique silver cuff bracelets. Cami snapped a few pictures on her phone making Hope roll her eyes.

"Mom please no pictures."

A knock came on the front door and Cami answered. On their doorstep was a very nervous Ethan. Cami smiled.

"Ethan nice to see you again. Come on inside."

He smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Mikaelson...oh wait not Mikaelson..."

Cami smiled as she shut the door behind him. "It is now. Long story."

He nodded. He saw Hope and his mouth fell open. "You look...beautiful."

Hope smiled shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed a little and handed her an orchid corsage. She slipped it onto her wrist and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

Kova came into the room smiling. She hugged her sister's leg shyly. Ethan crouched down and smiled at her.

"Hello I'm Ethan."

He extended his hand to her. Kova shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Kova. Hope is my big sister."

he straightened up and seemed to be thinking. "Well as beautiful as your sister is I think you may have her beat a little."

Kova smiled wickedly. "Thank you."

Hope laughed and looked at Ethan. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. Before they left Cami made them stand by the staircase so she could snap a picture. When they left Cami sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ethan became a fixture around The Mikaelson house. He got along well with Reagan and Kova. Cami appreciated his manners and his willingness to help Hope babysit. The kids always had fun when they baby sat. Cami had pushed her most current pregnancy to the back of her mind but as Thanksgiving approached she realized that she had to at least be entering her second trimester and should probably see a doctor. She was always nervous before appointments. She grabbed her keys and finished stuffing some files into her bag while the kids finished their cereal at the kitchen counter.

"Okay so Aiden will be by to take you two to school then Hope will pick you up."

Hope looked at her. "Hey Mom...can I come with you?"

Cami cocked her brow confused. "Really?"

She nodded. "You shouldn't go alone. Besides I can stand to skip one Calculus class."

Cami rolled her eyes. "There is the real reason. Okay you can come."

As soon as Aiden arrived Cami and Hope left. At the doctor's office Cami and Hope were led back to an ultrasound room. Cami laid on the bed and waited for the doctor to come in. Hope looked around at some of the poster's on the wall.

"These are kinda creepy."

Cami rolled her eyes. "It's the circle of life kiddo."

When the doctor walked in she smiled.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. O'Connell. I'm Dr. Callahan."

Cami shook her hand. "This is my daughter Hope."

The doctor looked very confused. "Wow you look so...young."

Cami decided to compel her. She looked her in the eye and watched as her pupils dilated.

"Stay calm. I am a vampire and the baby that I am carrying is a hybrid that was conceived via dark magic. Accept that these things are real. You will forget them the moment we leave this room."

The doctor blinked and then smiled. "Okay. Let's take a look."

She started the machine and then moved a doppler over Cami's small baby bump that had started to form.

"Okay so we have a nice strong fetal heartbeat..."

Hope looked at was amazed. "This is kinda cool."

Cami smiled. "Yeah it is."

The doctor smiled and pointed. "Here is your baby. I would say your 12 weeks...here is an arm...and a leg...Then...oh."

Cami looked at her nervous. "What? Is everything okay?"

"Has anyone mentioned to you that you're having twins?"

Cami froze. "What?"

"There are two heartbeats, two babies."

Cami looked at the screen and saw what the doctor was pointing to. Sure enough there were two babies. Hope's mouth dropped open.

"Wow they really should put a warning label on that stuff."

Cami shot her a look and tried to control her own breathing. The doctor turned the machine off and handed Cami some print outs.

"Well both babies look healthy."

"Thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope shut her locker and jumped. Ethan was leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hello Beautiful."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

"I just wanted to surprise you."

She grabbed his hand and they started walking to their first class. He smiled.

"So how's your mom?"

"Freaking out. She didn't exactly bank on twins."

"Yeah I guess it's hard with your dad being gone."

"More then you know. This is the longest we've gone without talking to him."

He nodded and they took their seats. Hope went through the rest of the day laid back. Then she picked up her brother and sister. When they arrived home Cami was there. She was putting some books into a box. Hope looked at her curious.

"What's that?"

Cami set the box on the couch. "These are your Uncle Elijah's journals. I think you're old enough to have them."

"Really?"

Cami sighed and sat down next to the box. "Hope I am going to be honest with you. Your dad loves you and your siblings more then his own life. And he is a wonderful person deep down. But he hasn't always been. He use to be cold and sadistic. Your Uncle doesn't sugar coat it in his journals. Your father could be downright cruel. But I think you have the right to decide yourself."

She nodded and took the box upstairs. Hope immediately began reading.

 _ **August, 1359** ,_

 _I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother Niklaus; he continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Going Home

Cami was attempting to finish some work in her office when Alaric walked in. She looked over.

"The kids that decided to summon a boy's underwear have been talked to."

He smiled. "Good. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Damon think that he may have found Klaus."

Cami looked up hopeful. "Where is he?"

"New Orleans. With the others. But still...it could be a trap."

She sighed. "I have to try. But what can I do with the kids?"

"Bonnie and Caroline can stay with them. I will too. Elena, Stefan and Damon will take you to New Orleans."

She nodded. "Thank you. Really you guys have done so much for us."

"Cami you're part of our family. We protect our family no matter what."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was finishing packing her duffle bag while trying to explain the kid's routine to Bonnie, who would be taking care of them at night.

"Make sure Kova gets a story and a glass of water before bed. And turn on a nightlight for her. oh and Ethan has to be out of here by 11pm. he knows this and Hope knows. Double check her room before you go to bed because he may try and sneak in through her window."

Bonnie smiled. "Cami. Remember me? Aunt Bonnie. I know that Kova is afraid of the dark and I also know how much she loves stories. I also know that Ethan likes to sneak into Hope's room so I need to watch her like a hawk. They'll be fine. I got this. You just go focus on getting their dad home."

Cami smiled and hugged her. "I seriously can not thank you enough for this."

She laughed. "We'll just have to have wine and a chick flick as soon as you pop these two little ones out."

Cami nodded. "Deal."

Cami grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the grand staircase where the kids were waiting. Kova was crying a little. Cami knelt down.

"Hey Mommy will be home really soon."

Kova nodded. "How long?"

"I don't really know yet but I promise that I will be back as soon as I can. And we always keep our promises right?"

"Right."

She kissed her cheek then looked at Reagan. "I expect you to take care of Kova. Keep her safe for me."

He nodded. "I will. I love you."

She hugged him tight. "I love you too."

When she walked to Hope she saw that Hope was trying to hold everything together. Cami realized that this scene was all to familiar to her. She pulled her into a big hug and spoke to her quietly.

"I promise you I will be back soon. I will come home to you and we will continue on with Thanksgiving and getting ready for Christmas."

Hope nodded. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Princess."

She grabbed her bag and followed Damon outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heading into The Quarter was eerie. Cami led them into the compound and started taking covers off of furniture. Damon looked around.

"Well this place looks cheery."

Cami rolled her eyes. Stefan and Elena helped her finished and she spoke to them quickly.

"Damon and Elena can take the guest room next to Hope's bedroom, Stefan if you want to take Elijah's and I'll stay in Rebekah's bedroom."

They nodded. Elena spoke to her as they walked up the stairs.

"I figured that you would stay in Klaus's bedroom."

Cami looked at her. "I died in that room. And the first time I died in the guest room. So I figured I may have better luck in another room."

"Makes sense."

Cami opened Rebekah's bedroom door and set her bag on the bed. She looked around before sighing and heading back down the stairs. She spoke to Stefan, who was getting out his toiletries.

"Hey I'm going out for a few minutes. There is a bar down the street called Rousseau's i'll meet you there for dinner in fifteen."

He nodded. "Okay."

She headed outside into the crowded street. She made her way to the church and walked inside. It looked like it had been returned to its original state. She sat down and stared up at the alter. She heard footsteps but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Cami?"

She looked at saw Vincent Griffith. He looked stunned to see her.

"I...I heard rumors that you were alive...but..."

She smiled and spoke. "Did you ever think that this would be your life? The vampires, werewolves, witches...all of it? I mean when you're a little kid you hear the stories. But you never actually believe that any of it truly exist."

He sat down next to her. "Yeah. All the time."

She sighed and put a hand on her stomach. "My life has gotten so out of control...I'm not even sure who I am anymore."

Vincent nodded. "So are you going to tell me why you are here and um...how you're pregnant?"

She smiled. "I'm looking for Klaus and the others I know they're here somewhere and I am bringing him home to his children."

"Children?"

Cami pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of all the kids together. He looked at it stunned.

"They yours?"

She nodded and pointed to Hope. "You recognize that little baby now?"

He smiled. "Hope. God she looks like Hayley."

"She does. But she has her father's artistic ability."

He laughed. She then looked at the time.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"No I better go see to my coven. If you need help with anything...just call."

She nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked into Rousseau's and found Elena and the boys already at a table. As soon as she sat down the waitress walked over.

"What can I get you all?"

Cami spoke before the others could. "Four orders of gumbo."

"Coming right up."

Damon cocked his brow and she explained.

"It's the best gumbo in town."

He nodded. Stefan looked at her.

"Did you do what you needed to do?"

She nodded. "One of my closest friends here is the leader of the witches. I figured we may need him."

They nodded. As soon as their food was brought out Cami heard yet another familiar voice.

"Cami O'Connell?"

She turned and grinned. "Josh."

He hugged her tight and looked at her slightly confused. "What are you?...How are you?...You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah we have a lot to catch up on." She motioned to the others. "This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Their friends of mine from Mystic Falls."

He nodded. "Hey i'm Josh. I'm the owner."

They nodded and Elena spoke up. "This gumbo is incredible."

He grinned. "We bleed part of our souls into every dish here."

Cami had him sit with them and she gave him the cliff notes version of the last ten years. He was stunned.

"Holy crap. So what do you guys think happened to them?"

Damon shrugged. "Probably Esther. But we'll know more tomorrow. All we need is a locator spell from Cami's friend and then we will be able to tell you more."

Josh nodded. "Well since Marcel left I am in charge of the vampires. If you need any help let me know."

Cami hugged him. "Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Reuniting With Fate

Cami woke up the next morning and looked around. Rebekah's room is very girly and well...fancy. Everything had a place. She had antique glass perfume bottles over her vanity, gold embroidered pillows covering her bench and bed, silhouettes covering the walls, and designer labels in her closet. Cami climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. When she stepped into the kitchen Stefan was already awake and cooking breakfast. He smiled.

"Hey how did you sleep?"

She shrugged and turned on the stove to warm the tea kettle. "Rebekah's bedroom smells like a perfume shop."

He chuckled. "Well Elijah has all of his suits color coded."

"That doesn't surprise me."

She poured herself a cup of herbal tea and then sat down at the kitchen counter. She looked around.

"It's weird being here without them."

He nodded. "Klaus always seemed the most at ease here."

"It's his favorite place."

Stefan passed her a plate of eggs benedict, hashbrowns and toast. She cocked her brow.

"Vampires can cook?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just eat."

A few minutes later Elena and Damon came in and joined them. Damon looked at her.

"This place is actually...comfortable."

Cami nodded and looked around at the familiar home. The light jewel color tones, the antique furniture, the courtyard fountain, the leather sofas, the ivy climbing up the walls. It was all familiar. More familiar then Mystic Falls would ever be. As soon as they finished they got started looking for the Mikaelson's. Cami had a few places in mind to start. They spent two days checking them out and nothing. Cami was starting to loose hope. She finally reached out for help. She walked into the cemetery and found Vincent.

"Hey."

He smiled. "Miss. Cami."

He hugged her tight and led her over to a bench.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need you to do a locator spell. I need to find Klaus."

He nodded. "I need blood of his or a relative."

Cami pulled a dagger out of her jacket pocket and looked at him. "Where do you want it?"

He cocked his brow. "Huh?"

"These babies are Klaus's. They share his blood."

He hid his shock well. "Umm okay...here."

He pulled out a map and laid it on the ground. Cami sliced her palm and let the blood drip onto the map. Vincent started chanting and the blood started to move. After a few minutes he stopped.

"The exact location is blocked but the general area is not."

He showed her the map and she recognized the place. "Mikael took me there. There is a huge warehouse about a mile away."

He nodded. "Well I think it's safe to say they're their."

Cami nodded and took the map. Vincent spoke as she went to leave.

"Cami be careful...this could be a trap."

Cami nodded. "I know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Damon led the way towards the warehouse. He looked back at the others.

"So what's the plan?"

Elena shrugged. "We grab them and get out."

"And if Esther is there? Or Mikael?"

Cami spoke harshly. "We kill them."

Damon gawked at her. "Are you crazy?! It took Klaus and Elijah to kill them the last time. Plus a few witches."

Cami rolled her eyes. "We have a couple witches."

"They're not going to do us much good in your uterus."

The closer they got to the warehouse, the more nervous Cami got. But she didn't want to show it. When they finally entered they found what they were looking for. The originals including Hayley and Marcel, were laid out over a pentagram asleep. They each had a pentagram on their foreheads. Cami tried to enter the circle enclosing the pentagram and was thrown backwards. Damon looked at the circle.

"Okay any ideas?"

Elena was pacing. "I usually call Bonnie for this sort of thing."

Cami stood and walked over. "It's different and unique to every witch. Like a secret recipe."

Stefan nodded. "So what do we need?"

"A more potent ingredient then an original."

Elena sighed. "Great."

Damon and Stefan both caught on. Damon spoke.

"Like the blood of a tribrid."

She nodded and offered Stefan her hand. He sliced it with a piece of broken glass. Cami dripped the blood around the circle. They watched as it bubbled and then disappeared. Damon hesitated before taking the first step inside. He leaned over Kol and slapped his face a few times.

"Man they're out cold."

Elena looked over Freya. "What do we do now?"

Cami thought about what Klaus would do. She leaned over him and started letting him drink her blood. After the first few drops touched his lips, he opened his eyes and drank on his own. He then looked at her stunned.

"Cami?"

She pushed him back down. "You're still weak. Let me help the others."

He looked at Elijah asleep next to him and nodded. One by one they all drank and one by one they all woke. After a few minutes they could all stand. Rebekah was the first to notice Cami's extended abdomen.

"Nik filled us in but he didn't tell us about this."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Can we please do this later."

Elena led the way outside. They were halfway home when she finally said something.

"That was too easy."

Damon looked at her. "None of this was easy! Months of tracking! Then we had to get a witch to do a very complicated locator spell, then we had to walk out into the muddy bayou to find their asses."

She shrugged. "It's just a feeling." She looked at Elijah. "Who held you anyways?"

"Mother."

Cami stopped in her tracks and looked at him stunned. "You remember?"

He smiled and nodded. "The minute Marcel was brought in. It all came back."

Klaus cracked a small smile. "It's nice not to have to explain things fifty times."

When they were back at the compound Stefan handed them each blood bags. After a few minutes their color was back. Cami stepped into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed and waited. Bonnie answered on the second ring.

"Yes they are all alive and are in one piece. They have been fed and all of them have taken showers. Two are in bed and Hope is saying goodnight to Ethan on the front porch and I intend to interrupt them in a few minutes."

Cami smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that we got them. I don't know when we'll be back but..."

"Cami that's great...Hold on Hope wants to talk to you."

Cami heard the phone exchange hands and then Hope's voice rang through.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Princess, everything okay there."

"Yeah. Kova's been playing the I can't sleep in my own bed game but other then that."

"Good. Well I don't know when i'll be home just yet."

"That's fine. Take your time. Um is it okay if Ethan and I go out tomorrow night? I promise i'll be home by curfew."

Cami had started walking back into the courtyard where the other's were. She sighed.

"Yeah that's fine but be home early. I don't want Bonnie chasing after you. Or Caroline for that matter."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

She hung up and sat down. Stefan looked at everyone.

"Why would Esther take all of them and then perform a freaky ritual on all of them?"

Elena shrugged. "She could have been linking all of them again."

Cami shook her head. "It reminds me of Papa Tunde. He drew power from Rebekah to make himself stronger."

Freya sighed. "Can we worry about it later? I am exhausted. Not to mention starving."

Stefan smiled. "Already called in some orders of gumbo. Should be here..." The doorbell rang and he smiled. "Now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Only Freya wanted to sleep. Cami stayed in Rebekah's room once again. Klaus hadn't said anything to her. Mainly due to the fact he was drinking a blood bag an hour and still looked pretty rough. When she woke up the next morning she walked downstairs and found Stefan and Elijah cooking. She started making her tea once again when Elena walked in followed by Hayley and Rebekah. She plopped down at the counter and looked at Stefan.

"So I vote we head back this afternoon. I don't want to stay anywhere that Esther is longer then we have to."

He nodded as he turned over some bacon. "But she could be headed back there already. If she knows that we are onto her."

Cami shuddered and he threw her an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "It's the truth."

Elijah looked at her. "We'll have to stay somewhere outside of Mystic Falls."

Cami looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because the moment we are reunited with Hope, The Hallow will be unleashed."

Freya walked in and spoke. "I am not so sure of that. Remember when Mother started that chanting and then all of us passed out aside from Hayley?"

They all nodded.

"What if she got rid of the Hallow?"

Klaus entered the room with Damon, Kol and Marcel. "Well I am not willing to risk my daughter to find out."

Hayley looked at him. "Well where would you like to go?"

Damon chuckled. "Easy. The most expensive foreclosure just outside of town."

Klaus smiled a little and sat down. Once everyone had breakfast Cami went upstairs and packed her duffle. Damon walked into the room and spoke.

"Cars are packed. You are going to go with Stefan home while Elena and I guide the others to a house to stay at."

Cami nodded and followed him downstairs. She saw everyone except Klaus. She found him in the library. He was staring at the portraits on the wall. She spoke to him quietly.

"Are you coming home? Just for a few days."

He didn't look away as he spoke. "I need to stay with my family."

She sighed. "We're your family too. And the kids need you."

"Do you not remember the deal we made with my mother? I can not return to Mystic Falls. I can not be around my own children. Although I suppose that I already am."

She looked at him questionably. He turned and motioned to her swollen belly.

"When did that happen?"

"16 weeks ago."

He nodded. She then spoke quietly.

"Reagan...he triggered his werewolf gene."

Klaus gave her his full attention. "What?! Is he okay?"

She shrugged. "He won't talk to me about it. He didn't mean to...but he is a tribrid so he is able to control himself."

Klaus sighed and gripped the back of a chair. "He must be scared...and confused."

She nodded. "Stefan and Damon have been helping him but they don't understand it fully."

Before Klaus could say anymore Freya poked her head into the room.

"Time to go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Happy Thanksgiving

Cami stayed silent as Stefan pulled into the driveway. Cami got out and grabbed her duffle from the backseat. She opened the front door and tossed her keys on the small table in the center of the foyer. It currently held a crystal vase full of wildflowers. Cami paused and smiled. She looked at the card. "Welcome Home Mom". She grinned and yelled.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Soon Hope appeared at the top of the stairs with Kova in her arms.

"Mom!"

They flew down the stairs while Reagan and Bonnie ran in from the living room. Hope and Kova hugged her first. Cami took Kova into her arms and smiled.

"Did you grow without me here?"

Kova grinned. "Yup."

Cami kissed all of her kids and then smiled at Bonnie. "I hope they were good for you."

Bonnie nodded. "For the most part. But I have no idea how you do this day in and day out."

Cami laughed and hugged her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few days and with Thanksgiving tomorrow, Cami decided to make a phone call. She waited and finally her call was answered.

"Hello Cami."

Cami smiled. "Hey Rebekah."

"Did you need Nik? He has his phone you know?"

"I know but I needed you. I think you all should get to be with Hope and the other kids for Thanksgiving. Your brother will disagree. I know that he will but I think you all need this."

Rebekah sighed. "I don't know Cami. If the Hallow is awakened..."

"But Freya didn't think that it was?"

"But we do not know that for sure. As much as we would all love to see them I don't think we should risk it."

Cami sighed and sat down on one of the counter stools. "What if just Klaus and Hayley come? They can see Hope and spend some time with her."

Rebekah held the phone away and Cami heard her talk to someone.

'It's Cami. She wants to know if you and Hayley would like to spend Thanksgiving with her and the children so that you can see Hope."

She came back on.

"They're not sure. They don't want to abandon the rest of us."

"Well you are all more then welcome. You know that."

"We do and we do want to meet the children but we can not risk awakening the Hallow."

"I know. Well Happy Thanksgiving."

"To you as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was reading on her laptop when Elena walked in the back door. She smiled.

"Hey. Are you busy?"

Cami shook her head. "I am trying to figure out how to cook a turkey."

"Don't you have compelled chefs?"

Cami shrugged. "I gave them the holiday off. I compel them enough."

Elena sat down next to her with an apple in her hand. "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Going to the Mikaelson's?"

She shook her head. "They don't want to risk the Hallow being woken."

"Well Caroline has asked me to insist that you all spend Thanksgiving with us. Alaric is bringing the twins so it will be everyone."

Cami smiled. "We will be there."

"Good because Caroline's wrath is terrifying."

Cami nodded in agreement. She then leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tiny little bump. Elena looked at her carefully.

"What's wrong?"

Cami shrugged. "I just...I thought that things would be different. I thought that we could be a...a real..."

"Family."

Cami nodded and laughed to herself. "I guess I was wrong again."

Elena grabbed her hand. "Cami you want a real family that is not a bad thing. After everything that you and Klaus have been through I think they owe you that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope walked downstairs in her burgundy laser cut neckline skater dress. She looked at Cami.

"So can Ethan come over tomorrow night and watch a movie?"

Cami nodded as she slid a brown bow into Kova's hair. "Sure."

Kova looked at her sister curious. "Are you going to marry Ethan?"

Hope smiled and knelt down. "I don't know yet. We only just met. I want to date him a few years before I marry him."

Kova nodded. "Or you don't have to get married. Mommy and Daddy aren't married."

Hope laughed and picked her sister up. Cami yelled upstairs.

"Reagan come on!"

A minute later Reagan came downstairs in a navy sweater and jeans. Kova kicked to be put down. Hope obliged and watched her sister straighten her purple smocked dress with brown turkeys on the collar. They made it to Caroline and Stefan's with a minute to spare. Caroline smiled as they entered the dining room.

"Hey i'm glad you all made it."

Cami hugged her. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Of course. Come pick a seat."

The kids started sitting except for Kova who was lifted into the air. Damon chuckled and tickled her.

"Hey there little munchkin."

Kova giggled and smiled. "Uncle Damon put me down!"

He kissed her forehead and set her on the floor. He then kissed Cami's head and Hope's.

"I'm starving."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Almost time."

Alaric walked in with Josie and Lizzie the Bonnie and Elena walked in. Finally Stefan carried the turkey to the table. As Cami looked around at everyone she felt like something was missing. Then it hit her Klaus and his family were part of her family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami heard the doorbell ring and knew that it was Ethan. She heard Hope let him in and then rolled her eyes when she heard their lips smacking together. Reagan walked into his mother's bedroom and flopped on the bottom of the California King size bed.

"Do they have to make out everywhere?"

She nodded. "I get it but they're...teenagers."

She looked up from her computer. "You'll act like that too someday."

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

Cami was about to say more when her phone rang. She read the name on the caller id and looked at Reagan.

"You have permission to spy from a distance."

He grinned and darted out of the room. Cami answered laughing.

"Hello?"

Bonnie's voice rang through. "Hey. Are you sitting down?"

"Yeah why?"

"I saw starlings today by the school."

Cami froze. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't really know if it's her but I think you and the kids need to be careful."

"Well they have two weeks left before winter break so...maybe I should take them out of town for a little while?"

"Maybe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple days later Cami knew she had to do something. Kova came up to her with a note signed by Esther after recess. Cami panicked and put the younger kids in the car. She then went to Hope's school and spoke to the receptionist.

"Excuse me? I am here to get my daughter Hope Mikaelson."

The lady nodded. "I'll call her out of class."

A few minutes later Hope walked in and looked confused. "Mom? What's going on?"

"We need to go to the doctor's."

Hope looked even more confused. When they walked outside Cami explained.

"Esther was at the kids school."

Hope's eyes widened. "Ok."

"Get you car and follow behind me."

Hope nodded and did as she was told. Cami drove to the fist place she could think of. She just hoped that it would be enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Change of Plans

They stopped about five miles from the house. Cami got out of her car and flagged Hope over.

"Stay here with them. Whatever you do, do not leave. If someone scares you or tries to talk to you put up a barrier spell or have Kova use her shield. Do you understand?"

Hope nodded and climbed into the driver seat. Cami whooshed to the front door of the house. She knocked loudly. The door flung open and Kol looked at her annoyed.

"Ah Camille. Why not bang louder? I do not believe the neighbors in the next town over heard you?"

Cami shoved passed him. She entered the den and all the others looked at her confused. Kol walked up behind her.

"Please do come in."

She rolled her eyes and walked up to Klaus. She thrusted the letter into his hands.

"A woman handed this to Kova during Recess and told her to give it to her Daddy."

Klaus stiffened and opened the letter.

 _We had a deal. But as you broke it first, I will break my end. Wherever you hide, I will find you._

 _Esther_

Klaus stood and looked her over. "Did she hurt you all?"

She shook her head. "I never even saw her."

He nodded and handed the note to Elijah. He read quickly then spoke.

"We need to get them out of Mystic Falls."

Cami shook her head. "No."

They all looked at her like she was nuts. Elijah spoke calmly.

"Camille you need to be reasonable. If Esther is truly on the warpath the children are at risk and we need to keep them safe."

Cami started to pace. "I thought in the car. I am not uprooting them. You can reinforce the house as much as you want but the kids are staying in school until Christmas Break starts."

Klaus looked like he was going to argue but Freya held a hand up to him. She looked at Cami.

"Do the children know what happened?"

"Only Hope I didn't want to scare the others all though I panicked. I pulled them out of school."

"Where are they?"

"A few miles away. I told Hope to stay with them."

Freya nodded. She looked at the others.

"I think that Cami is right. The children do not need to be uprooted." She looked at Cami. "I will come with you to Mystic Falls and I will place as many boundary spells as I possibly can to protect the kids."

Cami nodded. Klaus paused before deciding.

"I'm coming with you."

Cami looked a little taken aback. "Really?"

He nodded. "If the deal is null and void then it doesn't matter if I am around the children or not. Besides if I am with them I can protect them." He looked at the others. "You all can come and stay and switch out if you wish to help."

They all nodded. Freya spoke. "I'll take the first shift."

Cami led them out to where the kids were waiting in the car. Hope climbed out when she saw her.

"Mom where are we going?"

"Home."

Hope opened her mouth but then shut it when she saw Klaus. He looked equally stunned. She took a step closer.

"Dad?"

He smiled. "My Littlest Wolf."

She ran to him and hugged him tight. He held her close then put her down. He motioned to Freya.

"You remember your aunt..."

"Freya."

She grinned and hugged Freya. Reagan and Kova climbed out of the car. Reagan looked at Klaus stunned. Klaus spoke to him.

"Hello Son."

Reagan smiled a little before hugging him. Klaus then knelt in front of Kova. He smiled at her.

"You are as beautiful as your mother."

Kova smiled walked up to him. She kissed his cheek before looking at Cami.

"Mommy can we go home now?"

Cami rolled her eyes amused. "Of course."

Freya climbed into Hope's passenger seat. Cami tossed Klaus her keys and let him drive back to Mystic Falls.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took longer then usual to convince the kids to go to bed. Eventually they all fell asleep. Cami walked into her bedroom and found Klaus staring at the pictures on her wall. He smiled as he looked. She spoke quietly.

"Sorry but love letter above my bed are not how I get a good night of sleep."

He chuckled and turned. "They went with the décor."

She rolled her eyes and slid into bed. He hesitated before flipping out the lights and copying her. In the dark he spoke softly.

"You really named her Kova?"

She laughed quietly. "Nikova Joy."

He groaned. "I did not want that name passed on."

She placed her hand on his face. "It's a piece of you that she will always have."

He found her lips in the dark and kissed her. His hands found their way to her waist and pulled her as close to him as she could. He was kissing down her neck when he felt a strong defined kick. He looked down at her abdomen and smiled.

"Well someone is happy that I am here."

She smiled. "I think they are."

He looked at her stunned. "They?"

She nodded. "Twins."

He kissed up her jaw. "I vote that these are our last two."

She nodded. "Agreed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami and Klaus were woken the next morning by Kova whacking Cami in the head with her stuffed wolf. Cami blinked and sat up.

"Kova what are you doing?"

Klaus opened his eyes and looked. Kova walked to her mother's side of the bed.

"Reagan and I are hungry and Aunt Freya made something but I don't know what it is."

Cami smiled a little. "Where is Hope?"

"In her room."

Cami climbed out of bed and grabbed the little girl. Klaus got himself dressed quickly and followed them. When they entered the kitchen Freya was ladling out something from a large pot into bowls. She smiled and handed a bowl to Reagan.

"Eat up."

Reagan looked at his aunt and then to his parents before looking at the light tan lumpy food in his bowl. He hesitated before dipping his spoon in and taking a bite. Freya smiled at him eager.

"How is it?"

Reagan spoke with his mouth full. "It's...interesting. What is it?"

She grinned and handed Kova a bowl. "Porridge. We use to eat it as children."

Reagan nodded. Kova sat next to him at the counter. Hope came downstairs and smelled.

"Umm what is that?"

Cami jabbed her in the ribs. "Your aunt made porridge."

Hope nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table with the adults. Cami tried a bite of the lumpy porridge. It had very little taste. Almost like bread dough. Klaus ate his without complaint. Cami realized that he must have been use to it. Like going home for Christmas and being forced to eat your mother's rock hard wheat muffins. Kova picked at her bowl but really didn't eat any. Hope forced a few spoonful's down along with Reagan. When they finished Hope looked at Kova and lifted her and spoke.

"Come on Kova let's get you cleaned up."

The kids disappeared up the stairs. Freya grinned.

"They are sweet kids."

Cami nodded. "they have their moments." She glanced at the clock. "School starts in an hour."

They looked at her funny and watched as she whooshed around tidying up the kitchen. Shen then disappeared up the stairs and appeared a few minutes later showered and dressed. Klaus looked at her.

"They have terms for people like you."

She cocked a brow as she started putting together lunches at lightening speed. "Like what?"

He chuckled into his coffee mug. Cami had just packed their lunches when the kids appeared. Kova held a hot pink bow out to her mom.

"Can you put this in please?"

Cami smiled and slid the bow into her daughter's hair. Hope grabbed her brown bagged lunch and grabbed her keys.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Aunt Freya."

She darted out the door. Cami looked at them.

"Do I need one of you for mobile protection?"

Klaus chuckled. Freya stood.

"I'll come with you."

Cami drove while the kids talked to Freya. Kova spoke to her excited.

"I can do a deflection spell."

Freya grinned. "Wow that took me a century to perfect."

Kova looked very pleased with herself. As Cami pulled up to the school the kids grabbed their bags and headed inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope was grabbing her books out of her locker when Ethan walked up next to her.

"So I was thinking about renting that new scary werewolf movie for tonight."

She smiled. "That's fine." She then remembered something that could put a dent in their evening plans. "Umm...my dad is home."

He looked a little stunned. "Oh I thought you lived with your step-mom?"

"I do but my dad is home for a little while."

"That's good. Is he staying till your mom gives birth?"

They started walking towards their class. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

She laughed. "My dad is kind of intimidating."

"I think I can handle him."

Hope took her seat giggling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Where Do We Go From Here?

Hope came home from school and found Cami fixing Kova a snack in the kitchen. She set her bag on the counter.

"Can you watch Dad tonight?"

Cami laughed. "He's not a dog. He can take care of himself."

Hope rolled her eyes. "I meant with Ethan coming over and all."

Cami nodded. "I will make sure that he behaves himself."

Klaus walked in and looked at them curious. "Who behaves?"

Cami looked at him. "Hope's boyfriend is coming over to watch a movie. You will leave them alone."

Klaus looked at her stunned. "Boyfriend?"

Hope sighed and sat down next to Kova. "He's really sweet Dad and he is excited to meet you."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "He better be a perfect gentlemen."

Cami smiled and kissed Hope's forehead. Later on Cami found Klaus in the library painting. She handed him a scotch and spoke quietly.

"Ethan is good for Hope. Please behave."

Klaus flashed her his crooked smile. "Oh I will be a perfect gentleman but if he falls short of my standards for her I will compel him into priesthood."

Cami rolled her eyes. "Keep in mind you have another daughter yet that you can intimidate the boyfriends of. This is Hope's first love. Even if it doesn't last she loves him. Hurting him will hurt her and you two are already worlds apart as it is."

He sighed. "I know." He set his palette and paintbrush down and sat on a stool. "I feel guilty being here with her when Hayley is being forced to stay away."

Cami shrugged. "Have her come. As long as Kol and Rebekah stay away at the same time...when Freya leaves have Elijah and Hayley come here."

He nodded. "Perhaps that will be best."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ethan walked into the house confident. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. He smiled at Cami.

"Hello Mrs. Mikaelson thank you for letting me come over."

Cami nodded. "No problem."

Hope motioned to Klaus and Freya. "Ethan this is my dad, Klaus and my Aunt Freya."

Ethan extended his hand to Klaus. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus shook his hand. Freya smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Ethan."

Ethan then looked at Kova and smiled at her. He handed her a single red rose. "This is for you Kovie."

Kova took it and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hope grabbed his arm. "We'll be in the den."

Cami nodded and watched as they disappeared. Freya looked at Kova.

"How about you go get your pajamas on and i'll come up and tell you a story."

Kova nodded excited. "Okay."

She ran upstairs while Reagan stood and put his dishes in the sink. He followed her up a few minutes later. Soon only Cami and Klaus were left in the kitchen. Cami was clearing the table when Klaus spoke to her.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Huh?"

"He called you Mrs. Mikaelson."

She sighed and nodded. "I changed my name a few months ago."

He looked at her stunned. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Camille O'Connell died over fifteen years ago. Besides all of the kids are Mikaelsons and correcting people was getting annoying."

He nodded and then spoke quietly. "Fifteen years seven months and 12 days." She looked at him confused and he elaborated. "The day you died."

She tried to make a joke out of it. "Thanks for remembering."

He cracked a small smile and pulled her into his arms. He pressed his lips firmly to hers. Cami felt her knees starting to give way. He had just slipped his tongue in her mouth when Freya walked into the room.

"Oh sorry."

Cami and Klaus pulled apart and went back to clearing the table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus opened the door and let Elijah and Hayley inside. Hayley looked around.

"Where's Hope?"

He smiled. "Upstairs. I'll get her."

He walked to the foot of the stairs and spoke a little louder than usual.

"Hope can you come downstairs for a moment?"

A minute later Hope came down the stairs. She paused and then grinned.

"Mom?"

Hayley stared at her awestruck. Hope flew down the stairs and hugged her tight. Hayley smiled and kissed her forehead. Hope then hugged Elijah.

"Are you guys staying for a little while?"

They nodded. Elijah reiterated. "At least a week or two."

Cami walked downstairs with Kova in her arms and grinned. Elijah pulled her into a hug then looked at her.

"Thank you for having us Camille."

"Of course."

Klaus smiled and lifted Kova out of Cami's arms. Hayley smiled at the little girl.

"Hello what is your name?"

Kova smiled. "Kova."

Hayley shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hayley."

Elijah smiled at her. "You are as beautiful as your mother."

Kova grinned and laid her head on Klaus's shoulder. Klaus kissed her forehead and turned when he heard Reagan come into the room. Reagan smiled.

"Hey Uncle Elijah."

Elijah smiled and hugged him. "Well you are turning into a fine young man Reagan."

He grinned. He then shook Hayley's hand. He spoke unsure.

"Umm what do I call you?"

Hayley grinned. "Hayley is fine."

"Hayley it is then."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked into her office and found Stefan waiting. He was tossing a stress ball into the air. He grinned at her.

"Hey. Got a minute?"

She grinned and sat in her desk chair. "Lay down on the couch."

He chuckled. "Not that kind of minute."

Cami nodded. "What's up?"

He sat down in a chair next to her desk. "How are you doing with all of this?"

"All of what?"

He threw her a look. "Klaus and Hayley being back in Hope's life, in your kid's lives, and in yours. Cami that is a lot of change and on top of it all you're pregnant."

She sighed. "I don't know." She looked passed him out the window as she spoke. "It has taken me ten years to figure out who I am in this life and now...now I am questioning that again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope came home from school and found Elijah, Hayley and Klaus in the kitchen talking. She looked around confused.

"Where's Cami?"

Klaus shrugged. "She isn't home from work yet."

Hope furrowed her brow. "Well the kids should also be home by now."

She grabbed her phone out of her backpack and dialed. Cami answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Hope gave a sigh of relief. "Hey it's me. Where are you? I was starting to worry."

"Reagan is hanging out with Aiden and Kova and I are hiking to her magical stream."

Hope cocked her brow. "Your letting them have fun before homework is done? Did you hit your head?"

Cami laughed dryly. "I figured you could use some time with your parents alone. So I'll pick Reagan up and we'll grab some dinner out to give you all plenty of time."

Hope nodded. "Okay. Are you sure that you don't want me to pick up Reagan?"

"I'm sure. See you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"Me too. Bye."

Hope looked at her phone and grabbed her keys. Klaus looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

Hope looked at them. "Something is wrong. Cami never acts like this."

Elijah gave her his full attention. "What do you need us to do?"

"Go get Reagan and make sure that he is really with Aiden."

Klaus cocked his brow. "Who is Aiden?"

"He's Reagan and Kova's art teacher. He lives at the school."

They nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope knew the trail that Cami had been talking about. It was behind the school. She saw Cami's car in the parking lot and looked back at her parents and Elijah.

"Aiden's office is on the first floor, third door on the right."

They nodded and watched as she started into the woods. It didn't take her long to find Cami and Kova. They were skipping rocks in the stream. Hope looked at Cami.

"Hey. Mind if I join?"

Cami looked surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Mom you were pretty cryptic on the phone."

Kova ran up to her sister and handed her a rock. "Mommy and I are playing with these."

Hope smiled and knelt down. "Wow can you show me?"

She nodded and showed her how she skipped a rock. Hope then looked at her.

"Can you find the magic rocks and bring them to us so we can play longer."

She nodded and ran off. Cami sat down on a boulder and Hope climbed up next to her. Hope looked at her.

"Are you angry with me?"

Cami shook her head. "Of course not Princess."

"Then what is wrong?"

Cami sighed. She was quiet for a few minutes before pulling something out of her pocket. She handed it to Hope. Hope looked at the picture. It was of a younger Cami standing with a boy that looked just like her, a man and a very pretty woman. Then another man who looked like a priest. Hope didn't quite understand.

"Is this you?"

Cami nodded. "That's my family. My parents, my twin brother Sean, and my Uncle Kieran."

Hope nodded. "What happened to them?"

Cami spoke quietly. "My parents were killed in a car crash when I was sixteen. Kieran took a leave of absence from the church and came to take care of Sean and I till we graduated high school. Then I went to college and Sean went off to seminary. A year before you were born Sean was hexed by a witch. He went mad and killed all of his fellow seminary students and then himself. Kieran blamed himself for involving Sean in this life. Then Kieran was hexed and...I asked your dad to kill him. he was suffering and he had the right to die with dignity. I didn't want to let him go. I was selfish. I...I didn't want to be left alone."

Hope looked at her. "Mom you have us. You're not alone."

Cami smiled slightly. "I have taken care of you for ten years. I think throughout time I came to see you as my daughter. I forget that I am not your mother and I have no say in your life really. I think it's time I take a step back and let your mom take over."

Cami had stood and started walking towards where Kova was picking up rocks. Hope grabbed her arm and spoke with force.

"You are my mom. You will always be my mom."

Cami smiled a little. "But you have your mom back."

"Yeah I know that I do. But she can't do the things that you do. She doesn't know how scared I use to get at thunder storms. Or that everytime someone went on a trip I didn't think that they would ever come back. You were there when I got my period, for my first day of high school, first crush, first date, first everything. You are my mom. She is the person who gave me life and has sacrificed a lot for me. But you are the person that I can always count on. Please don't leave me now."

Cami smiled and hugged her tight. "That could never happen."

"Good because I think Dad would actually kill Ethan if you weren't around."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Hope walked into the den and addressed her parents and Elijah. She spoke to them leaving no room for negotiation.

"You are my family. I know that and most of the time I am glad to be a part of this family. But you all have been gone for the majority of my life and for those ten years Cami, Reagan and Kovie have been my family. They mean a lot to me. And Cami is my mom. I want to keep calling her mom and I want her to be treated equal to Hayley." She looked at Hayley. "You are still my mom too. And I love you."

Hayley nodded. "I understand."

Klaus looked at her confused. "What brought all of this about?"

Hope sat down. "Cami felt like she was stepping on you and Mom's toes. She hasn't had a real family since her uncle and brother died so I think she forgets what it's like to have people care about what happens to her. Speaking of which..." She looked at her father with a little gleam in her eye. "When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Klaus looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on you must have thought about it? You guys have two kids together and two more on the way. Besides when you're together you're like magnets. When she moves you move."

Klaus smiled slightly. "Mind your own business Hope."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Family Christmas

Reagan was sitting on the back patio with his sketchbook and a pencil. Klaus opened the back door and looked at his son.

"It's freezing out here. Where is your coat?"

Reagan smirked but kept his eyes on his drawing. "You sound like Mom."

Klaus smiled and sat down across from him. "what are you working on?"

Reagan handed him the book. Klaus looked down at a drawing of Kova. She was laughing with her long hair blowing. Klaus grinned.

"This is excellent."

Reagan shrugged. "I was gonna give it to Mom for Christmas."

"She will love it."

He handed the book back and stared out over the back field. Their was frost on the grass making the entire field look like ice. Reagan spoke quietly.

"Is she really coming for us?"

Klaus looked at him. "Pardon?"

"I heard Hayley and Freya talking. They said that your mother is coming for us. She is going to take Kova and I away from Mom."

Klaus leaned forward. "No one is taking you anywhere."

Reagan nodded and went back to drawing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami watched as Freya and Hayley decorated the Christmas tree that had been set up in the foyer. She set another box of decorations down and turned to see Klaus walking in from outside. She smiled.

"He still drawing?"

He nodded. "I told him to come in out of the cold."

"I bet he didn't listen."

He chuckled. "He's devoted."

She nodded in agreement. She leaned against the doorframe and looked into the playroom where Kova was having a tea party with her dolls. She spoke quietly.

"She has no idea that she is in danger. The biggest stress in her life right now is all about what Santa will bring her.""

Klaus wrapped an arm around Cami and pulled her tight to his side. "Esther will not get near them. I promise you that."

She looked at him. "That is a hard promise to keep."

She turned and walked upstairs. Klaus stared after her. He knew deep down that she was right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Christmas Eve, Elijah knocked on Cami's bedroom door pulling her attention away from the gifts she was wrapping. He smiled.

"Sorry to disturb you."

She smiled. "You're not."

He walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. He lifted one of Kova's gifts and smiled.

"I remember buying this stuff for Hope."

Cami nodded. "They grow up too fast."

"They do."

He set the toy aside and turned serious.

"Niklaus is worried about you and the children. I know that he is terrible at showing it but he does care. They way he is with those kids...he is the person that I always knew he could be. You all bring that out in him."

Cami sighed. "What are you getting at?"

"Just that I think you two have a chance here to be a real family. You are already a Mikaelson in my siblings and I's opinion."

She looks at her hands. "I just do not know where we stand."

"I understand. I truly do. Maybe you two need some time alone to work through things."

Cami barked out a laugh. "Yeah like that is going to happen."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on that night they all gathered in the den. Hope carried Kova down the stairs and showed her the Christmas tree. Once they were all there Cami set her tablet on a table. Klaus cocked his brow but then the rest of his family filled the screen. Elijah smiled.

"A family Christmas?"

Cami nodded. "Exactly." She then turned to Klaus. "Well the kids and I have a tradition that you all do as well."

He looked curious. "What?"

Reagan walked in and answered his question. "Fire's ready Mom."

Klaus looked out the front door and saw the bonfire. He groaned.

"Really?"

She nodded and handed him a notepad. "It's tradition."

They all filled out their wishes then burned them. Cami stared into the depths of the fire. She watched as her paper caught fire then disintegrated into ashes. She heard Klaus behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled. "Last time you asked me that I died."

He chuckled and stepped next to her. "Well tonight I can assure your safety."

She nodded. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She spoke to him softly.

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

She turned and looked at him. "I want you there. When these babies are born."

He softened and kissed her. "I promise I will be there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was woken the next morning by Kova jumping on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa Claus came!"

Cami sat up and smiled at Kova. "Go wake your brother and sister."

"Okay."

She ran out of the room. Klaus groaned and flipped onto his back. "That is going to end in an argument."

Cami laughed and kissed his temple. She slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Freya and Elijah were already there with coffee in hand. Freya held out mug of tee.

"I figured that you needed this."

Cami took it gratefully. "Thanks. Did Kova wake you?"

Elijah shook his head. "We were already awake. I had a few last minute things to finish."

Before Cami could ask Klaus walked in and accepted coffee from Elijah. They then heard Reagan.

"Get out of my room Kova!"

Cami sighed. Kova came downstairs with her very annoyed siblings behind her. Hope held her head.

"Please let her go in there."

Cami laughed. "Go on Kova."

Kova ran in excited and squealed. When the adults walked in they saw why. There was a handmade dollhouse that was a replica of their house. Kova opened it and revealed tiny handmade furniture. Hayley whispered to Elijah.

"So that is what you spent the past week working on."

He shrugged. "Santa is excellent."

Cami rolled her eyes. Kova grinned at the little dolls that also went with the house. Hope looked at her new art easel while Reagan examined his new guitar. Soon the foyer was filled with brightly colored wrapping paper. Kova held up a pink polka dot ceramic tea set smiling.

"Look what Aunt Freya got me."

Cami smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's beautiful."

Hope reached a gift and looked at it curious. It was a gold amulet in the shape of a crescent moon with a single diamond. She looked at Hayley.

"Thank you Mom."

She smiled. "I figured it was time to pass it on."

Reagan opened hiss gift from Hayley. A modern record player with vintage records. He looked at the ones she had given him. He laughed.

"Guns N Roses?"

Hope grinned. "Oh Sweet Child of Mine."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay that was weak."

She shrugged. As Cami looked around she realized that this was the first Christmas where she didn't feel like something was missing. It felt right. But that simply meant that something bad was about to happen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Destroying The Hallow

Cami was sitting at her kitchen counter working on her files, when Damon walked in. He plopped onto the stool next to her with gleaming eyes. She cocked her brow.

"Can I help you?"

He quieted her and motioned for her to follow him. She sighed and did. He then grinned.

"You will thank me."

"You found Esther?"

"No."

"You found out how to get rid of The Hallow?"

"Yes and no."

She raised her brows. "Okay please explain."

"I've been thinking. Have you ever noticed how each of the kids has a knack?"

"With?"

"Magic. Hope heals animals, makes things disappear, makes plants grow, can manipulate plants...Then Reagan can blow people fifty feet and he can moves things from other rooms. Then you have Kova who can make water appear out of no where and she makes it rain when she gets upset."

"So?"

"So what if together the channel the elements?"

Cami got to thinking. "Earth, Air, Water, Fire..."

Her eyes widened as she spoke. She then thought of something.

"But there are two babies on the way..."

"The two most powerful elements, Fire and Ice."

Cami was stunned. "I have to tell Klaus."

She moved to go inside but Damon grabbed her arm. "Not so fast. If you tell Klaus he will try and stop what needs to be done."

"Which is?"

"If we can get the kids to channel their gifts against the hallow it could be enough power to destroy it."

"Yeah one tiny problem. The babies aren't here yet."

"Easy they can channel them through you."

"Okay another problem. We need all the Mikaelsons in the same place. Ergo problem."

"Again I have a solution. We trick them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked into Hope's room and sat down on the bed. Hope looked up from her sketchpad.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

Cami nodded and handed her a note. Hope cocked her brow and read it. She then looked at her wide eyed.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "It is the only way to keep everyone safe."

Hope nodded. "Okay. I'll tell Reagan."

She disappeared into Reagan's room. Cami went into Kova's room and found Elijah reading to her. He smiled.

"I hope you don't mind? She asked for a fairytale."

Cami smiled. "Not at all. Goodnight Kova."

Kova smiled. "Goodnight Mommy."

Cami went into she and Klaus's room and changed into her pajamas. Klaus came in and showered before climbing into bed. He glanced at her as she laid down next to him.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah just a lot on my mind."

He flashed his crooked smile. "I can help with that."

He flipped on top of her causing her to giggle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami followed Damon and Caroline out into the woods. She looked unsure.

"If this doesn't work and the Hallow is released Klaus is going to flip."

"Well we better make sure that it does work."

They approached the circle Bonnie had set up. She had a candle, a bowl of dirt, a bowl of water, a balloon, and a block of ice. Hope and Reagan were waiting with Kova. Hope looked at her.

"Let's do this."

Bonnie shook her head. "We need to wait until nightfall so I can draw power from the moon."

They nodded and waited. Damon finally nodded to Cami.

"Get Klaus here."

She nodded to Hope. Hope grabbed her phone and dialed. She faked a panic.

"Dad! I don't know what happened! I can't find Kova anywhere!...I tried that it's not working...I don't know she's not answering her cell...He's looking with me...okay hurry please we're at the highway."

She looked at them. "He's on his way with Mom and Elijah."

Cami nodded. "Time for phase two."

She dialed and waited for Rebekah to answer.

"Hello Camille. Everything alright?"

"Actually no. Hope is missing is she with you?"

"No, no one has come here. Is Nik looking?"

"With Elijah and Hayley. Can you check around anyways. We'll handle Mystic Falls."

"Of course. We'll all start looking now."

"Check by the highway, her car is gone too."

"Will do."

Cami looked at Bonnie. "Work fast."

Stefan's friend Valerie arrived with him. Valerie and Bonnie placed Hope in a deep sleep inside the circle and were prepared to do the same with the originals. Rebekah ran over with Marcel, Freya, and Kol at her heels. They saw Hope in the circle and were stunned. Freya tried to break the spell but it didn't work. Cami and the Salvatore's jumped out with Caroline and contained them using enchanted crystals. Rebekah looked confused.

"What's going on?"

No one answered her due to the fact that Klaus, Elijah and Hayley came running. They looked at the others just as confused.

"What is going on?"

Just like before they sealed them in the cage. Hayley saw Hope and yelled.

"Hope! Hope!"

Cami stepped out and spoke to them. "She's just asleep."

Klaus looked at her stunned. "Camille what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the hallow once and for all."

He looked like he was going to protest but Bonnie spoke.

"Now or never."

Cami, Reagan and Kova stepped into the circle. They each sliced their hands and then Reagan sliced Hope's and added it to the goblet. It started smoking as Bonnie spoke over it. She then woke Hope who blinked and hesitated before standing. She grabbed her siblings hands and then Cami grabbed Reagan's hand and Hope's Kova looked confused. But Reagan looked at her.

"Do you remember your chant?"

She nodded. Hope started the chanting and the rest joined in.

"Ribius arca mundis, Ribius arca mundis, Ribius arca mundis."

As they chanted Bonnie spilled the blood in a circle around them. A bright blue light filled the area. Klaus shouted.

"Don't look in the light."

Everyone closed their eyes tightly. They kept chanting and the wind picked up. Then Hope, Rebekah, Kol, Freya and Elijah fell to the ground. Then something rose from them and then exploded. Valerie spoke as soon as the wind stopped.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

Cami looked at her. "It was you alls plan."

"Well yes but I didn't think it would actually work."

Hope stood and Cami rushed to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Still me I think."

Reagan punched her in the arm and she pushed him onto his butt. He nodded.

"Yup she's Hope."

The other's stood and Cami walked over. She spoke to Klaus.

"Now can i lower this without you screaming or trying to kill any of us?"

He nodded. She pulled the crystals out of place and released them. He walked over and she sighed.

"Okay before you yell if I had told you, you never would have let me do it. So yes I tricked you but it was only so that..."

He kissed her ad then pressed his forehead to hers. "Marry me."

She was stunned. "What?"

"Marry me Camille."

She smiled. "yes."

Rebekah rolled her eyes amused. "Well it's about time."

Hope nodded. "Tell me about it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
